Even If The Skies Get Rough
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison & Sam are moving on from each other when his sister comes to LA and changes their lives forever. AU after 5x12.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fic that has come from the mind of the great Jackie (01MBthebest on twitter!) we've planned the whole fic together and just to make it clear this is an ADDISAM fic, don't flame us for what's about to happen in this first chapter, it's just the beginning of a long long road! Please leave us your reviews :)**

**This is set after episode 5x12, it includes Addison & Jake's trip to Palm Beach but is completely AU to what you'll have seen on PP (*pukes*) this story is also based heavily on Sam's sister Corinne, but will also be AU to what is on PP, so just go with it! The title of the fic is a lyric from the song 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz, I highly suggest you listen to it! And again, review pretty please!**

* * *

><p><em>Even If The Skies Get Rough<br>__~x~_

"Hey, you ready?" Pete asked as Sam let him into his house.

"For what?" Sam frowned.

"For the bar, we're going out again remember"

"Oh, right" Sam nodded "I forgot"

"Forgot? How could you forget?"

"Look, I know you want to get over Violet by picking up all these girls but…."

"They're women, very hot women, Violet is dating some paramedic now and I, am having fun with all the hot women, I thought you were too, you had fun with that blonde didn't you" he shrugged.

"Sure, I had fun, but me and Addison just broke up"

"I know you're finding this whole break up thing hard but, she's at Palm Beach with Jake right now, this is the perfect time to try and get over her"

"You are such a bad influence" Sam smirked "Just, give me 10 minutes alright, grab a beer if you want"

"Thanks man" Pete said, patting his shoulder as Sam headed up to his room to change.

~x~

"I like it here" Addison smiled as she sat in the hotel restaurant with Jake in Palm Beach.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice" Jake smiled back "To Palm Beach" he said raising his glass.

"To Palm Beach and wine" Addison laughed, tapping her glass to his before taking a long sip.

"You look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" Addison said shyly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she nodded.

"If I asked you out on a date when we got back to LA, what would you say?" he asked.

"Are you going to ask me out on a date when we get back to LA?"

"Well that depends on what you'd say" he laughed softly.

"Me and Sam we, we just broke up…"

"I understand"

"No, listen" Addison said, reaching over and putting her hand on his "We just broke up and, I'm not going to deny the fact that I still have, a lot of feelings for him, but, I think going on a few dates might be, good for me, but it's just going to be dating, no funny business"

"No funny business huh?" Jake laughed "Well that's ok by me, I'd just really like to take you out, I was really disappointed when you didn't come to Fiji with me"

"You didn't even end up in Fiji" she laughed.

"I was still disappointed, it would've been fun, getting to know someone from knowing nothing, but I get it, you had a lot going on"

"Yeah" she sighed heavily "Well we can get to know each other now can't we"

"Sure we can" he smiled "To getting to know each other" he said raising his glass again, Addison smiled and tapped her glass to his.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she walked into the break room where Sam sat alone reading through some of his files.

"Hey" he replied, barely looking up from the page he was reading intently.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked.

"No thank you" Sam replied with a small smile, Addison nodded a little and made herself a coffee before taking the seat opposite him.

"I, I'm dating Jake" she said quickly, Sam instantly put the files on his lap and looked up at her "You see, the thing is, when me and you broke up before, that guy I went on a date with it was Jake, I didn't know that, I didn't even know his name" she said with a slight laugh "He asked me to go to Fiji with him and I turned him down, I went to the airport but then I saw Naomi and, I knew I had to come back to you so I did and, nothing has been going on with me and Jake since then, nothing I swear to you, but, at the conference in Palm Beach we got talking and, he wanted to take me on a date and I said yes, so we're dating, but that's it, just, dating"

"Fine" Sam sighed.

"Fine?" Addison repeated, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"I've been seeing a few women myself"

"A few?" she asked with surprise.

"Nothing serious" he shrugged "I've moved on, you are free to do what you want, don't worry about me, I hope Jake makes you very happy, he's a good guy"

"Hey" Jake smiled as he entered the room "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No" Sam said as he stood, gathering up his files "I have a patient" he went to leave but stopped as he reached Jake "Treat her right, ok?"

"Ok" Jake nodded, trying not to act too surprised as Sam left "You told him?"

"I had too, I thought he'd, have more of a reaction but, he's been seeing other people already so.…"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Pete and him, they've been going out to bars a lot lately, he's having a little fun" Jake shrugged "There's no harm in that right?"

"No, no harm" Addison said, shaking her head a little, trying not to show the worry in her face.

~x~

"Hey man" Pete smiled as Sam walked up to him at the hospital later that day "You on for drinks tonight?"

"Absolutely" Sam nodded "Addison's dating Jake"

"She's what?"

"Dating Jake, apparently they even had a date after we broke up the last time, I didn't even know they knew each other…"

"She had to move on some time" Pete sighed.

"Maybe that's true, but we broke up because of this baby thing, and now she's not even trying, she's just moving on with someone I thought was my friend, he didn't even ask me if I'm ok with it….don't look at me like that" he frowned "This is not the same as me and you or Addie and Naomi, it's not, I'm right"

"Ok" Pete nodded "Did you say that to him?"

"No" Sam mumbled "I told him to treat her right"

"Oh dude" Pete laughed "I've told you so many times, you are way too nice"

"Yeah I know" Sam sighed heavily "I hate that"

"Maybe it's a good thing" Pete shrugged "I know it's not what you wanted for her when you broke up but this way, you can move on without feeling guilty"

"Yeah I…."

"Sam?"

"Oh my god" Sam stuttered as he saw a familiar woman walking towards them.

"What? Who is that?" Pete asked as the woman waved shyly.

"That's my sister"

_Chapter 2 to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. The way the fic is planned it's around 30 chapters long and it will probably stay at that, there is A LOT of stuff to come! So just stick with it :P More reviews would be great :D**

* * *

><p>"Corinne" Sam gulped as he moved over to stand in front of her "What, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to find you" she said with a small smile "I know it's been, it's been a long time but, I'm here now and I really want to know what you've been doing since, well since I left"

"I thought, I thought you were as good as dead" he whispered "You seem, well"

"Medication is great nowadays" she shrugged lightly "And you, Sam you're a doctor"

"Yeah" he laughed quietly "Come over here, come and meet someone" he said leading her over to Pete "Pete this is my sister Corinne, Corinne this is my friend and colleague Pete Wilder"

"It's nice to meet you" Pete smiled, shaking her hand "I'm guessing drinks are cancelled tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah but we'll fit it in some time" Sam smiled.

"You don't have to change your plans for me" Corinne said tentatively.

"I do" Sam breathed out "I'm going to get someone to cover for me and we're going to lunch, there's so much to talk about, can you wait in the lobby?"

"Sure" Corinne smiled "It was nice to meet you Pete"

"You have a sister?" Pete said with surprise as Corinne started to walk away "Since when?"

"Since I was 2" Sam laughed quietly "I'll explain another time, can you just, keep this quiet for now?"

"Sure" Pete nodded "Go"

"Thanks man" Sam said, patting his shoulder before going off to organise his patients as quickly as he could.

~x~

"So, where have you been all this time?" Sam asked as he had lunch with Corinne.

"Everywhere" she laughed quietly "When I first left I, I was on the streets for a long time, someone who ran a homeless shelter in Brooklyn that I went to, they persuaded me to get help, and it worked, I got on medication again and started to work and, it's hard some days, some days it is really hard but I feel, so good right now, and I wanted to find you, so I went to this internet café every day and searched for you and I found your book, they call you Dr Feelgood" she laughed.

"I haven't been called that in a long time" Sam chuckled.

"I can't believe you're a doctor" Corinne breathed out "It's so amazing, I need you to tell me, about everything"

"I went to Columbia Medical School after college, I met my now ex-wife Naomi there, we were together for over 18 years, a little on and off towards the end, and we have a daughter, Maya, she's 17" he smiled "And she's a Mom herself which was a huge shock but, I love her little girl, Olivia, she's beautiful, I don't see them that often anymore, they moved back to New York so Maya could go to college there. We lived in New York for a long time but moved out here to open up our own practice, it's called Seaside Wellness now, and it does well"

"It sounds great" Corinne smiled "Have you got a picture of Maya?"

"Sure, here" Sam said taking out his phone and scrolling through to a picture of Maya and Olivia, passing it to her.

"They're beautiful" she said softly "Maya looks like me"

"I know" he said with a soft laugh "I've always thought that"

"Nobody knows about me, do they?" she asked quietly "I completely understand why, I mean who wants to talk about their crazy sister right?"

"You're not crazy"

"Sam" she smirked.

"You're sick Corinne, I'm just glad you've got the right help now" he said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand "I want you to stay with me for a while, please, my guest room is yours for as long as you want"

"Are you sure?" Corinne asked "I don't want to be a burden"

"You're my sister, you're not a burden" he smiled "There's still so much to learn about each other"

"Ok" she smiled "So where do you live? Near your practice?"

"No, right on the beach" he smiled "And I'll have to go into work so, you've got the place to yourself when I'm not there"

"That sounds, great" Corinne laughed "To our reunion" she said, raising her glass of water, Sam beamed at her and tapped his glass against hers.

~x~

"Oh my god" Corinne smiled as she walked into Sam's house "This place is amazing"

"Yeah it's nice" Sam smiled.

"Nice?" she laughed "Sam we used to live on coupons, Mom had to heat water on a stove to warm up our baths, this is incredible"

"Speaking of Mom…"

"I don't want to talk to her yet" she sighed heavily "Please Sam, I want us to get to know each other first, please"

"Ok, but not for long, she deserves to know Corinne, she's never been the same"

"We can tell her soon" she smiled, walking over to the sliding doors at the back of the house "It's so beautiful"

"It's pretty amazing to wake up too" Sam smiled as he opened the door and walked out onto the deck, he led her over to the loungers and they both sat.

"So do you have anyone in your life?" she asked "I can't imagine a doctor like you with a house like this is alone"

"Me and my girlfriend broke up a couple of weeks ago" he sighed "Addison she, she actually lives right next door, we work together and she was best friends with my ex-wife so, yeah it's pretty complicated, oh and she's now dating someone else we work with"

"Wow" Corinne muttered.

"She's a good person" he said quietly.

"And you still love her" Corinne said softly.

"We didn't work, we wanted completely different things, I will always love her which is why I had to let her go, I want her to be happy"

"You're still a good guy, how is that possible after all the crap I put you through? All the crap, a lot of people put you through"

"I'm not as great as people say I am" Sam sighed heavily "And you couldn't help it, what happened, you couldn't help it, our father he could help it, and he was of sound mind apparently"

"I don't even remember him"

"You were 3" Sam said softly "When he left you used to wait in the window for him to come home, you couldn't understand that he wasn't, it was horrible"

"I remember you, you stayed with me, there was a storm and I hated storms, Dad used to stay with me and you heard me crying for him so, you stayed with me all night, god Sam you were only 5"

"And I knew that I had to look after my baby sister" he said, bringing her hand up to kiss it gently "I'll always be here for you Corinne, don't, don't run away again, please, I'm here"

"I know" she said softly "I'm not going anywhere"

_Chapter 3 to follow…._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm a day late cuz I kind of forgot haha, I know this fic is a slow burner so far but please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, good run?" Addison smiled as Amelia entered the house, greeting her with a hot cup of coffee.<p>

"Remind me why I decided to run so early in the morning?" Amelia laughed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Something about endorphins to start your day" Addison smirked.

"Right" Amelia smirked back as they both sat at the dining table to eat breakfast "So uh, Sam has a chick on his deck, they're having breakfast together, it looked, pretty cozy"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise "Well, maybe he found someone he liked on all of these _wild_ nights out with Pete"

"Maybe" Amelia shrugged "I still think you're both being stupid"

"Amelia" Addison said with a warning tone "I'm with Jake now..."

"But..."

"Amelia"

"Fine" Amelia sighed heavily "But seriously, I know you, you're gonna see Sam being happy with her and get all pissed off inside, I'm the only person who won't judge you"

"You're a Shepherd, judging is what you guys do" Addison laughed "Have you spoken to your Mom lately?"

"Way to change the subject" Amelia replied, rolling her eyes "I spoke to her, persuaded her not to come out here, again"

"Maybe you should go and see her, she needs to see you're ok for herself"

"We're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you and your messed up love life"

"Thanks" Addison said dryly "And seriously, I'm fine, if Sam wants to date he can date, I want him to be happy, can we just, let it go now?"

"Fine" Amelia sighed heavily "I'm gonna shower, wanna grab breakfast before work? That little coffee place down the street, we don't have any meetings this morning right?"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled, as Amelia disappeared upstairs Addison walked over to her window, she peered out and couldn't see anything, all she could hear was a woman's laughter, she let out a sigh before sitting down on the sofa and watching the morning news with a slight frown on her face.

~x~

"So what are you going to tell them?" Corinne asked as she rode in the elevator at Seaside Wellness with Sam "About why they have no idea who I am"

"I'll just say we lost touch, they won't ask questions, well they might but they know when I won't answer, don't worry, they're nice, they're like family to me"

"Ok" she breathed out, he squeezed her hand before they walked out of the elevator through to the kitchen where Violet, Pete, Jake, Sheldon, Charlotte and Cooper were having coffee.

"Hey guys" Sam called out over the chatter.

"Hey" Violet smiled "Who's this?"

"Where's Addie and Amelia?" he asked.

"They're having breakfast down the street, they'll be in soon" Jake replied.

"Right" Sam nodded "Well, guys this is Corinne, my little sister, I know you're all going to freak out because you've never met or even heard about her before but, we lost contact a long time ago and now, now we're back in contact so, be nice"

"Hi" Corinne said with a small smile and a wave.

"It's, nice to meet you" Violet said with surprise "I'm Violet Turner"

"And this Cooper Freedman, Charlotte King, Sheldon Wallace, Jake Reilly and of course, you know Pete" Sam said, finished off the other introductions.

"She knows you?" Cooper asked.

"We met yesterday" Pete smiled "So are you sticking around Corinne?"

"For a little while" she smiled "Sam's letting me stay with him in that fancy beach house so, yeah, I'll be around"

"Well welcome to LA" Sheldon smiled "It's nice to meet another member of Sam's family"

"Oh crap" Violet said as she looked at the clock "I have a patient arriving in 5 minutes"

"Me too" Charlotte sighed "It's nice to meet you Corinne"

"I've got embryo's to check" Jake added before leaving.

"We'll have to do something all together, to welcome Corinne" Sheldon smiled before he left, followed by Pete and Cooper who also had patients.

"If I didn't appreciate that you all have busy jobs I'd be scared that I'd just cleared a room" Corinne laughed.

"Yeah it's always like that around here" Sam laughed "I'm going to go and check my messages and see what patients I have, help yourself to a drink and whatever food's in here, I'll be right back" he smiled, kissing her cheek before leaving, a minute later and Addison and Amelia entered the room chatting away.

"Oh, hi" Amelia stuttered as she saw Corinne drinking a glass of juice "You're the chick from Sam's deck"

"Amelia" Addison said, nudging her gently.

"What?" Amelia laughed "She is! Hi, I'm Amelia Shepherd, this is Addison" she said holding out her hand.

"Corinne" Corinne replied, shaking it "It's nice to meet you both"

"I can't stay and chat, I have a patient, thanks for breakfast Addie" Amelia smiled before leaving the room, Addison glaring slightly at her back before pouring herself a coffee.

"So, how did you and Sam meet?" she asked politely.

"Oh, we know each other from way back" Corinne smiled "What about you?"

"Med school, we've been neighbors since I moved to LA 5 years ago, he's never mentioned a Corinne..."

"I'm sure he hasn't" Corinne laughed softly "I'm kind of his little secret"

"Oh" Addison said, scrunching up her nose a little in confusion.

"I know who you are Addison, Sam has told me all about you"

"He has?"

"Oh yeah, he's told me a lot over the past couple of days, we've been, getting to know each other again"

"Well that's, good" Addison nodded "That's what being in a relationship is all about"

"Mmhmm" Corinne nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Hey" Sam beamed as he walked into the kitchen "I was just about to find you so I could make introductions, Addison this, this is Corinne, my baby sister"

"Si...sister?" Addison stuttered "You're his sister?"

"Yeah" Corinne laughed "I'm sorry, it was just so much fun to watch you squirm a little"

"What did you do?" Sam frowned.

"She thought I was your girlfriend" Corinne laughed "And that other woman, Amelia"

"Amelia she, she said she saw you with a woman this morning and we thought maybe you'd, met someone..." Addison said awkwardly "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"Long boring story" Sam said with a shrug, cutting Corinne off as she went to speak "Corinne I've got one patient I need to see and then we can get going, do you mind hanging around for a couple of hours? Or you can get a cab back to my place"

"No, no I'm good here" Corinne smiled "I'll just sit here, eat all the food and get gossip on you from everyone"

"Well alright then" he laughed "Addie I was going to cook that chicken pasta dish you love for Corinne if you and Amelia want to join us, unless you're busy with Jake…"

"No, no we were just going to have a girls night in with take-out, you know I can't resist your cooking, I'm kind of a disaster in the kitchen" she laughed to Corinne.

"I'm not expert myself, when we were kids Sam was always in the kitchen with Mom, not that she gave him much choice, she wanted him to be the perfect man"

"Well tell her she got pretty damn close" Addison said with a soft smile "It was nice to meet you Corinne" she smiled at them both before leaving the room.

"Tell me again why you and her ended?" Corinne laughed "That was intense"

"I have to work, don't cause any trouble" Sam said, poking her gently on the arm.

"Me? Never" she smirked, he shook his head with a chuckle and left her in the kitchen alone.

_Chapter 4 to follow…._


	4. Chapter 4

"So does Jake know we're having dinner with Sam tonight?" Amelia asked as she sat cross-legged on Addison's bed watching her put on her jewelry.

"Sure" she shrugged "Amelia, he knows me and Sam will always be friends, we've known each other for over 20 years now, which makes me feel so old" she laughed.

"You and Sam have barely been able to be in the same room together since you broke up"

"That's not true, it's just been, understandably awkward, I don't want to flaunt Jake in his face, I still care about him"

"I know" Amelia sighed heavily "I wouldn't wish your complicated love life on anyone"

"Thanks" Addison smirked "Ok, I'm ready, lets go, promise me you won't try and meddle with me and Sam"

"I haven't so far, I know you'll come to your senses sooner or later"

Addison rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom, Amelia following behind with a smirk.

~x~

"So" Corinne started "I know you guys know each other from med school" she said, gesturing between Addison and Sam "What about you Amelia?"

"I used to be married to her brother" Addison said with a small smirk "A long time ago"

"Oh, wow"

"I always preferred Addison to my other sisters" Amelia laughed.

"Because I let you get away with more than they did" Addison smirked "And I'd take you shopping for whatever you wanted"

"Like I said, I preferred you to my other sisters" Amelia laughed, taking a sip of her water.

"So you were married" Corinne said to Addison.

"Corinne" Sam glared "Don't keep asking questions"

"It's fine Sam" Addison laughed softly "Yeah, I was married, around the same time Sam married Naomi, we were all best friends until they moved out to LA, we lost touch, when we got back in touch I moved here and we were all divorced"

"And then our lives just got messier and messier" Sam laughed, raising his glass to Addison, she smirked and tapped hers against it.

"I only moved out here almost 2 years ago" Amelia smiled "I was brought in on a case Addison was working on and ended up getting fired so, I stuck around and begged my way into a job out here and moved into Addie's without really even asking"

"I wanted you to stay" Addison smiled "I'm really glad you stayed"

"Me too" Amelia said softly "Honestly Corinne, without these guys I wouldn't even be alive right now, everyone at the practice they just, take you under their wing and take care of you even if you really try to fight them so, beware of that if you happen to stick around" she laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind" Corinne laughed "Everyone seems really nice"

"I'm glad you think so" Sam smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand "When I say you can stay as long as you want, I really mean it"

"I know you do" she smiled "Why would I give up this view and your cooking so soon" she laughed.

"Well that is a good point" he laughed.

"Y'know this house, it reminds me of that place we used to stay as kids in the summers, North Carolina, right on the beach, do you remember?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled, squeezing her hand again "I remember, you loved it there"

"You used to chase me into the water and we'd both end up drenched from head to toe, Mom would make those amazing burgers and we'd sit outside and talk for hours about, everything, anything, she'd let us stay up until it was dark and then you'd tell me stories when I went to sleep"

"I can't believe you remember all of that" Sam said with a soft laugh.

"I was happy then" she smiled.

"Me too" he smiled back.

"I bet Sam was such a kiss ass when he was a kid" Amelia smirked.

"Amelia!" Addison exclaimed with a laugh "Don't be so mean"

"He was Mommy's little boy" Corinne laughed "The man of the house, he always took care of us, I remember when we went on a school trip to a museum, I got separated from my group and I was so scared but I knew if I waited Sam would come and get me, he always took care of me"

"It was my job, still is" he smiled as he kissed her temple "I'm gonna go and clean up" he stood and picked up as much as he could to take it inside, he put it all in the kitchen and turned to go back outside.

"Hey, you don't have to..." Sam started as Addison approached him with the rest of the washing up.

"What? Help?" she laughed softly "I don't mind, Amelia is having way too much fun out there, you're sister's a hit"

"I'm glad" Sam smiled "Are you not having fun?"

"Sure I am" she smiled "I just thought someone better help you or you'll be cleaning up all night"

"Well, thanks" he said with a small smile, he opened up his dishwasher and they both started to load up the plates "I'm sure Corinne's probably going to tell everyone soon anyway because, well she is pretty open, but I just wanted to tell you why, why I never told anyone about her"

"Ok" Addison said gently.

"When we were kids, we were happy, even though our father left us and we didn't have much money, we were happy but one day, one day everything changed, Corinne would get really angry and, things just started to go, bad, she was saying that it was the voices, the voices were telling her to do bad stuff, she almost got herself killed because the voices told her to walk in the road, she almost killed my Mom because the voices told her she was just trying to control her, we got her diagnosed as a schizophrenic, she was put on meds but, she'd just end up not taking them and then one day, she walked out and never came back, I looked for her, for a long time I looked for her but I never found her, my Mom and me, we were never the same after that, after losing her, but she's here now, after all this time she just, showed up, she found me, and she's good, she's on her meds and she's happy and, she's my baby sister again" he smiled "I'm proud of her Addie, I just, didn't know how to talk about her before"

"You could have told me Sam" Addison said softly.

"I know, I could have told a lot of people, but I didn't"

"She seems really well right now, and I'm sure she is so proud to see what a good man her big brother has become"

"I'm not all good Addison"

"Nobody is" she laughed quietly "But you're good for the most part, you've built a life for yourself, a career, and all after going through what you did as a child, she's proud Sam, just like I am, just like your Mom is, just take the compliment"

"Ok" he laughed "Hey thanks for coming tonight, you really didn't have to do that"

"I want us to be friends, I know it won't be like it was before, but I want us to be friends, we've known each other for too long to give up on each other"

"I will never give up on you" Sam said, taking her hand and squeezing it "And you shouldn't give up on yourself"

"I'm not" Addison sighed.

"I understand that trying to be a Mom hasn't been easy but, it's what you want most in the world so take this break, and then go for it"

"Me and Jake, things are new…."

"You were going to have a baby even if you were with me, and you can still do that, if Jake can't even try to stand by you then, then you do it alone like you were always going too"

Addison stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sam in a tight hug "You're too good to me sometimes" she mumbled.

"I'm not" he said softly "I'm not perfect Addison"

"No, you're not" she said quietly "You're you" she sighed and kept her arms around him as he returned the hug.

~x~

"So, what do you think of those two in there?" Corinne asked Amelia quietly as Addison went into the house to help Sam clean up "Think they'll get back together"

"They should" Amelia sighed heavily "I've watched them try and fight their feelings before, more than once actually, it drives me crazy every time, they're just so perfect for each other, and I hate it, I lost the guy I loved and I would do anything to have him back and they, sure they have it tough but at least they have each other"

"Sam said they wanted different things"

"Addison wants to be a Mom, she _needs_ to be a Mom but Sam's done the kids thing, he went through a lot with Maya, they broke up over it before but got back together, Addison was going to do it alone and Sam, well I don't really know what he was going to do but he was still there for her, held her hand when she needed it, but now she's pretty much given up and she's dating this Jake guy and he seems ok but, he's not for Addie, I know her and I know he's not right for her, I never truly thought my brother was right for her but I was a kid and nobody cared about my opinion, and then there was the whole drugs thing and Derek hated me, Addison was the only person who ever truly stood by me, she didn't treat me like a complete idiot, she's, she's the best person I know, she's good for your brother"

"I can see that" Corinne said softly "So when do we start to meddle?"

"We don't" Amelia smirked "I'm serious, the only way this is going to work out is if we let them work through it, Addison's going to realise Jake won't be what she wants, she has to do that before they try again"

"Are you sure?"

"Not doing anything is killing me but yeah, I'm sure" Amelia laughed "Y'know you're pretty cool, I can't believe Sam never told us about you"

"I have schizophrenia, I was a teenager when I was diagnosed, I was on medication for a while but stopped taking it, scared the hell out of him and my Mom more than once and then one day, I walked out and never came back, I really hurt him, but I'm better now, I've been back on my meds for a while and I feel good, it was time to find him and, he's just as amazing as I knew he'd be, I just want him to be happy"

"He will be" Amelia said softly as she reached out a squeezed Corinne's hand gently "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you have me and Addie and the guys at the practice, just call and we'll be there"

"Thanks" Corinne said quietly "You guys really are nice"

"And all completely messed up" Amelia snorted "Good luck trying to understand half the crap that goes on cuz I don't half the time"

"I'm sure it'll be interesting" Corinne laughed "To new friends" she smiled as she raised her glass of water.

"To new friends" Amelia smiled, clinking her glass against it.

_Chapter 5 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Amelia is and always will be Addisam's biggest fan, if that doesn't come across on the show when it returns I'll be seriously pissed, and Shonda will have made yet another character change unnecessarily. God this show annoys me haha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews pretty please :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later.<strong>

"Do you seriously do this every day?" Corinne panted as she ran along the beach with Amelia and Sam, pausing to breath through a sharp pain in her side.

"You didn't have to come" Sam laughed as she gulped down some water.

"You'll feel better in the long run" Amelia said as she continued to jog on the spot "Endorphins and stuff"

"If you say so" Corinne winced, they continued to run, slightly slower than before back to Sam's house, as they got closer they could see Addison and Jake having breakfast together on her deck.

"Want to cut through between the houses and go round the front?" Amelia murmured to Sam.

"No, it's fine" he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Corinne asked "Isn't it hard for you to see her with him?"

"Of course it is" he sighed "But I think he's, better for her, better than me anyway, I couldn't give her what she wanted and he's, he's not a bad guy, it's fine, I swear"

"You're hotter than him, just so you know" Amelia smirked, Sam rolled his eyes a little and laughed.

"Come on, let's go and eat" Sam laughed, he wrapped his arm around Corinne's shoulders and they walked up to the house.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Have a good run?"

"I'm not doing that again any time soon" Corinne laughed "I'm not a runner"

"If you wanna flake out on us, go ahead, you're missing out" Amelia smirked "I'm hungry"

"We have left over breakfast…." Jake started.

"Sam's going to make me his amazing french toast aren't you Sam" Amelia smiled.

"I guess I am" Sam smirked "We'll see you at work" he smiled a little and himself, Amelia and Corinne went into his house.

~x~

"Hey Corinne" Violet smiled as Corinne stepped out of the elevator that lunchtime "I didn't know you were stopping by today"

"I wasn't but I got bored and thought I'd bring in some lunch for everyone, I made a big salad and some sandwiches, you don't have to eat them I just thought it could be a thank you, for making me feel so welcome" Corinne smiled.

"That's a really nice gesture, thank you" Violet smiled "Come on through to the kitchen, everyone's with patients right now but they'll be ready for lunch soon enough" they walked through to the kitchen and Corinne set out the food on the island "So, are you liking LA?" Violet asked.

"Yeah it's great" Corinne replied "I love being here, getting to know Sam again, I'm just a little bored"

"There's tons to do here, you could volunteer somewhere, a homeless shelter maybe, you know what it's like, I bet you could really help some people"

"Me?" Corinne frowned "I don't think I could help anyone, I'm not exactly a great role model"

"Why not?" Violet said with a soft laugh "You're a great person, you're in control of your life right now, you don't need to be sitting at home all the time, you can really do something, it was just a suggestion, there are other things you could do, you could even get a part time job somewhere, there's got to be something you enjoy doing"

"Maybe" Corinne said quietly "Thanks for the suggestions, I appreciate it"

"It's no problem" Violet smiled.

"Corinne, hey" Sam said with surprise as himself, Sheldon and Cooper walked into the kitchen "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I made lunch for everyone" she smiled "Help yourselves"

"Don't mind if I do" Cooper smirked, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite "Mmm, good" he mumbled through a mouthful.

"I was just saying to Corinne, maybe she should do something with her days, volunteer or get a job" Violet smiled.

"What do you think Corinne?" Sam asked "It might be nice for you to get out of the house"

"Yeah I'm, thinking about it" she smiled "Can I use your computer when I get home?"

"You don't have to ask" he smiled "Go ahead, you know I'll support you whatever you choose to do"

"I know" Corinne smiled "Now eat something, I made your favourite, I didn't know what everyone else liked but I figured I couldn't go too wrong with what you like"

"Thank you" Sam smiled, kissing her temple before picking up a sandwich.

"I know some great places you could volunteer if you want me to suggest somewhere" Sheldon said as he poured himself a drink "I have a free hour, we could go through some of them or look for a job, whatever you want"

"Are you sure?" Corinne asked "You don't have to do that"

"I'd like too" Sheldon smiled "It'd be nice to get to know you a little more Corinne"

"Ok then" she smiled "That would be great, thank you"

"Yeah, thanks man" Sam said, patting his back "Dammit, I've gotta run" he sighed as his pager bleeped "I'll let you know what time I'll be home later" he said as he hugged Corinne.

"Ok" she smiled "Have a good day"

"And you" he smiled back, he waved goodbye to everyone else and headed back to work.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey Corinne" Violet smiled as herself and Sheldon reached the practice at the same time as Corinne, walking into the building and towards the elevator "How are things going at the shelter?"

"Really good" Corinne smiled as they stepped into the elevator "Thank you Sheldon, for recommending me, I'm really settling in there"

"That's nice to know" he smiled "Martin is an old friend, I knew he'd make you welcome"

"He really has" she smiled "I'm just on soup duty for now but he says if I want he can show me the ropes in the kitchen and I can do a little more cooking, I never really had to cook before, Mom cooked when I was growing up and then Sam, and then I was at homeless shelters myself"

"It's a good skill to have" Violet smiled "God knows I should have a few more lessons, Lucas has had to suffer through some slightly overcooked meals, poor kid" she laughed.

"I can't wait" Corinne smiled "I haven't felt this happy in so long, it's like I don't even need medication anymore" Sheldon and Violet both shared a nervous look.

"Corinne, you know that's not true" Sheldon said gently "Your medication helps control your symptoms, without them you could have a psychotic break"

"No I know, I know" Corinne nodded "I know that it's just, I'm really happy, I feel at home here"

"That's good" Violet smiled as they stepped out of the elevator on the 5th floor.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Corinne asked.

"He should be in his office" Sheldon replied, as Corinne disappeared out of sight he sighed heavily "Should we talk to Sam?"

"No, not yet, there's no point in worrying him right now, we just need to keep an eye on her, I'm sure she won't do anything stupid"

"You know the statistics Violet, it's suspected that half the amount of people with a diagnosis of schizophrenia stop taking their medication, we really need to watch her"

"And we will" she nodded "Don't worry, it's not like Sam doesn't know the signs"

"You're right" he sighed "God I need a drink"

"I can offer you coffee and leftover chocolate cake" Violet smirked.

"That'll do" he laughed, Violet linked her arm with his and they headed towards the kitchen.

~x~

"Corinne, dinner's ready" Sam called out as he put the chicken and tomato pasta into dishes.

"Smells good" she smiled as she came down the stairs and leant against the kitchen counter "Have you got any garlic bread to go with it?"

"It's in the oven, should be done any minute, will you take the salad out of the refrigerator and put it on the table?"

"Sure" she nodded, she took the bowl Sam had prepared earlier out of the fridge and put it in the centre of the table, Sam walked over with two plates of pasta and put one on each place setting, he went back to the kitchen and took the garlic bread from the oven, cutting it up and putting it onto a plate, he went to get out glasses for water and his eyes fell on the pill organiser Corinne used, noticing her nightly pills for the day were still there.

"Corinne you haven't taken the rest of todays meds"

"I haven't?" Corinne said with faked surprise, joining him in the kitchen "Oh, it must've slipped my mind, I can take them now" she smiled "You go and sit down and I'll bring some drinks over, dinner really does smell great"

"Only the best for my baby sister" he smiled, he kissed her cheek and took the garlic bread to the table, putting it down next to the salad and taking a seat, Corinne poured two glasses of water and took her pills from the organiser, she looked at the two pills in the middle of her hand and sighed before dropping them into the sink and washing them away "I can just take my morning pills and I'll be ok" she whispered to herself.

"Corinne?" Sam called out "Are you ok?"

"Coming" she smiled back, she picked up the glasses and joined her brother at the table, tucking into the food laid out for her.

_Chapter 6 to follow…._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There are several things in this chapter that will make you want to kill me (and Jackie, this was all her idea :P) but I urge you to hold your horses, this is a 30 chapter story and this is only chapter 6! This has been my biggest fanfic challenge yet and it actually hurt to write some of this! Also I hate to say that there might not be an update for a few weeks, real life has taken over, I have 2 essays to write which have to take priority! I'll still be updating 'You're Everything' and some others as I have pre-written most of the chapters but with this fic chapters 7+ are all over the place and unfinished! I apologise profusely and hope you'll still love me through all the hate haha! Reviews are awesome, I'll even accept abuse this time around lmao :P **

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later.<strong>

"Hi there beautiful" Jake whispered as he came up behind Addison in the kitchen at Seaside Wellness, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder "How are you?"

"I'm good" she smiled, stirring milk into her coffee "Are you?"

"I missed you, we haven't had a night at my place in a while, I thought maybe you could come over tonight, we could order in, watch a movie, you could stay over…."

"To sleep, yeah" she nodded, she sighed as she felt Jake's disappointment "You know why Jake"

"I know, I know, you don't want to start a relationship with sex, I understand it's just it's been 4 months and I think we could take things a little further"

"We'll see" she said quietly, turning in his arms and kissing him lightly "I don't want you to think it's because I don't like you"

"I know you like me" he smirked, moving his hands further down her back and kissing her a little more deeply.

"Oh, sorry" Sam stuttered as himself and Amelia walked into the kitchen, Addison instantly backed away from Jake.

"No it's fine" she said with a slight cough "Is everything ok?"

"We were just coming to get some of that cake Violet brought in this morning, want some?" Amelia said as she took it from the refrigerator.

"No, I'm good, I actually have a patient" Jake said as he put his hand on Addison's shoulder "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" she nodded, she accepted another kiss from him before he left "I'll take some cake"

"Coming right up" Amelia smiled, she cut 3 pieces and put them onto plates, pushing two towards Sam and Addison "So how's Corinne Sam? I haven't seen her in a while, but I could've sworn she was out on your deck at like 3am, I'd just come home from a surgery and was exhausted so I could be wrong"

"I didn't notice" he frowned "She seems ok, I don't really see a lot of her lately either, she's always at that homeless shelter, she's really enjoying it there, I think she likes to help people"

"Gets that from her brother" Addison smiled "Where did Violet get this cake? It's amazing"

"The bakery by St Ambrose" Amelia replied "Sam tell Corinne she needs to take a night off, I miss hanging out with her"

"I'll let her know" Sam smiled "She just likes to keep busy that's all"

"Sam! Sam!" they all heard a voice shout, they rushed out of the kitchen and Corinne ran straight for them "Sam you have to come home, you have to come home now"

"Whoa, whoa Corinne slow down" he said gently as he held her shoulders "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's someone watching the house, I'm sure of it, the whole time I was watching the TV I felt someone watching me from outside, you have to come home" she said frantically.

"Is everything ok?" Sheldon asked as he walked over "What's going on?"

"Corinne said she felt like someone was watching her" Amelia said, her voice slightly worried.

"There was someone watching me" Corinne snapped, making Amelia and Addison jump a little "Sam you have to come home"

"Ok, ok I'll come home" he nodded "I'll come home"

"I'll come with you" Sheldon said as he felt his heart sink "Come on, let's go" Sam took Corinne's hand and they walked towards the elevator, Corinne pulling Sam a little.

"That can't be good" Amelia sighed "She's like a different person"

"I'm sure it's nothing" Addison said unconvincingly "We would've noticed if something was, going on"

"Addie how often do you see her now?" Amelia asked quietly "I've seen her a few times having breakfast with Sam, said hi on my way to work, but when was the last time you actually spent a day with her? What if there's something wrong?"

"Sam would've noticed, I'm sure it's nothing" Addison repeated "He'll call us, come on let's go and finish that cake" Amelia sighed and followed Addison back to the kitchen.

~x~

"Corinne I don't think there's anyone here" Sam said as he stood on the deck with Corinne and Sheldon "Sometimes you can just get that feeling, especially when you're alone, I know I have before, you look tired, you've been working at that shelter too much"

"I like it there" she said defensively "You're always working, I have to do something"

"I know" he said gently "Why don't you go and take a nap, it might make you feel a little better"

"Ok" she said reluctantly, she walked back into the house and up to her room.

"She's just tired" Sam said to Sheldon.

"I'm sure she is" Sheldon nodded "Sam, have you noticed any other changes in her lately? With her emotions, concentration, reactions…"

"Don't" Sam said warningly "Don't try to diagnose her, she's taking her medication, she's ok"

"How do you know that?" Sheldon asked "She said to me and Violet a few months ago she felt so happy she didn't need them, we obviously said otherwise and she seemed to be ok for a while, but we haven't seen her in weeks, maybe we should've kept a closer eye, told you we were worrying…."

"There's nothing to worry about, she's fine" Sam sighed "She's just tired, you can go back to work now, thanks for coming with me"

"Sam…."

"Thank you Sheldon" he said firmly, Sheldon let out a sigh and headed out of the house, dialling Violet's number as he sat in his car "Violet, it's Sheldon, I think we made a mistake…."

~x~

"Sam" Addison said with surprise as he walked into the kitchen at the practice where everybody stood drinking coffee and juice "I didn't expect you back today"

"I have a patient this afternoon, everything's ok" he said with a smile "Me and Corinne were thinking we could all go out tonight, it's been a while since she's seen you all, she's been so busy at the shelter, we could go out for something to eat, or maybe bowling, a little healthy competition, girls against boys, what do you think?"

"Um, sure Sam, that sounds good" Pete nodded "Right everyone?" everybody agreed and Sam smiled back at them.

"Ok then" he smiled "I'll call Corinne, is 6 ok for everybody?" they all agreed and he left to go and get ready for his patient.

"I'm not the only one who's worried right?" Amelia sighed heavily.

"No, you're not" Violet said quietly "Maybe it's nothing, she's probably just burned herself out with work, I'm sure tonight will be great" everyone shared a slightly unconvinced look and Violet sighed.

~x~

"Corinne" Sam called out as he walked into his house that evening "Are you ready to go? Corinne?" he cried out in pain as he felt a sharp blade enter his side, and then another hit on his back as he fell to the ground, soon enough he blacked out from pain, only just seeing the wild eyes of his baby sister staring down at him.

_Chapter 7 to follow…._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyyyy I'm back, managed to get this (short-ish) chapter finished for you guys but I still haven't written the chapters that follow so can't tell you when the next update will happen! I'll just warn you all now, I'm no medical expert, everything in this fic as with my others is all down to google and me interpreting that information so the medical stuff in the next couple of chapters, you just have to go with it and use your imagination.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, please keep leaving your comments :)**

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a second" Amelia said as Jake parked his car outside of Addison's house, she climbed out and went into the house, going up to her bedroom and changing out of her hospital smelling clothes and into something clean, she locked up the house and came up to Addison's open window "I'll just go and see if Sam and Corinne are ready"<p>

"Ok" Addison smiled, Amelia walked over to Sam's house and knocked on the door, she tried the handle and found it open, she let herself in and stopped still as Corinne stood over Sam's body, both of them drenched in blood "Oh my god" she whispered, Corinne scrambled towards her and stopped just short of her "Corinne" she said hesitantly "What did you do? Why did you…Corinne you need to put down the knife, you need to put it down and we need to help Sam, ok?" Corinne let out a terrifying scream and plunged the knife into Amelia's arm, she pulled it back out and ran from the house, hearing the screams Jake and Addison ran from the car and over to the house, almost skidding across the hallway.

"Amelia what the hell..." Addison started, stopping still as she saw blood in almost every direction, Jake instantly took over from where Amelia was trying to apply pressure to Sam's chest wound but failed due to her own arm injury.

"What happened?" Jake asked "What happened Amelia?"

"Corinne she, she had a knife, she stabbed me and ran" Amelia replied, hissing in pain as she put pressure on her own arm "I'm fine but Sam, he needs to be at a hospital now"

"Addison, call 911" Jake said firmly "Addison, I know you're scared but you need to call them"

Addison nodded numbly and pulled out her cell, dialing the number and immediately asking for an ambulance, when she had hung up she got to her knees by Sam's head and stroked his cheek gently, he was drifting in and out of consciousness but reacted to her touch, his eyes opening tiredly to look at her.

"Addie" he rasped "Corinne…."

"Sshh don't you worry about her" Addison said quietly, tears streaming down her face "You just try and stay awake for me ok? I'm not going anywhere, just try and stay awake"

"Jake, underneath him" Amelia said quietly, Jake looked down and saw blood coming out from underneath Sam.

"God how many times did she get him?" Jake breathed out "Addie you're going to have to help me, get some more towels or, anything that we can use to stop the bleeding"

"I'll do it" Amelia replied "I can do it Addie you just stay there ok?"

"No, no I have to do it" she gulped, she stood and ran upstairs to Sam's bathroom, grabbing as many towels as she could and returning back to them, herself and Jake hurriedly got the towels in as many places as they could.

"I tried to get the knife from her" Amelia gulped "I tried to tell her to give it to me but, it was like she wasn't even in there, she just went for me and ran, we need to find her…"

"The police can do that" Jake sighed "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I don't think she hit anything important, do you think he's, he's going to be ok?"

"He's losing a lot of blood" Addison said with a dry sob "He could have internal injuries, he, he can't die, he can't, he's a good man, he's been so good to her he can't, how could she do this…"

"She's not well Addison" Jake said quietly.

"I don't give a damn" she snapped "He's her brother, he takes care of her, he's a good man he's my, he's my, he's a good man" before anyone could speak the paramedics arrived and it was a flurry of activity to get him to the hospital.

~x~

"How is he?" Addison asked as Charlotte walked into the waiting area, herself, Sheldon, Violet, Amelia and Cooper all standing.

"He's holding steady for now" Charlotte sighed "From what we can see he has 10 separate injuries and he is incredibly lucky that none of them hit main arteries, he's lost a lot of blood and will be on a transfusion for a few days but overall, he's going to be ok"

"Any news on Corinne?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't" Addison said shakily "Don't say her name"

"Addie" Amelia said softly "I know she did wrong but she's not a bad person, she's just not well, I know you know that"

"He could've died" she said tearfully "She could've killed him"

"We know, he'll be ok Addie" Violet said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Dr King, we need you" a nurse said as she rushed into the room, Charlotte hurriedly left and nobody could stop Addison from following her, Pete and Jake and two nurses were quickly pushing Sam's hospital bed down the hall towards them.

"What the hell happened?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"One of his kidney's was nicked, it was so small we didn't notice at first but then his vitals went crazy and we did another ultrasound, it needs to be taken out now" Pete replied.

"Oh god" Addison gulped.

"He can live without one kidney Addison, he'll be ok" Jake added.

"I, I have to call Maya and, and Naomi" she sniffled "And his Mom, god his Mom will be heartbroken and, I don't even have a number I just, I don't know what…."

"Addison, take a breath" Sheldon said as he pulled her to one side, letting Jake and Pete go ahead without them "I will go to Sam's place and find a number for his mother, you call Naomi, it's going to be ok, it'll all be ok"

"What if it's not?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes, Sheldon could only sigh and squeeze her arm gently.

"Addie come on, let's go and call Naomi" Violet said gently, taking her hand, Addison sniffled and Violet took her to the nearest doctors lounge, as soon as Addison sat down she started to sob, Violet sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Addison composed herself and dialled Naomi's number.

_Chapter 8 to follow…._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The long awaited next chapter! Sorry for the delay, not only have I been busy busy busy but any spare writing time was wasted by writers block! Would like to say I huge congratulations to the co-creator of this fic Jackie ( 01MBthebest on twitter!) who is now engaged :D Big congrats to you my lovely :) Please leave me a review, fingers crossed for a new chapter next week!**

* * *

><p>"Hey" Cooper said quietly as Violet and Addison returned to the waiting area where he sat quietly with Amelia "Did you call Naomi?"<p>

"Yeah" Addison sighed "She's, well she's not great"

"We promised to call everytime we get an update" Violet said as she took a seat "Have the police stopped by yet?"

"Finding Corinne is their focus right now, they're going to send someone by later" Amelia sighed.

"Has Charlotte updated you yet?" Addison asked "Is he ok?"

"No news yet, come and sit down" Cooper said, patting the seat next to him, Addison sighed heavily and sat beside him "He'll be ok" he said reassuringly as he took her hand and squeezed it gently "Charlotte will pull the best surgeons in this place in there, he's gonna be ok" Addison nodded, still unconvinced, and they sat there quietly together.

~x~

Corinne wandered along the busy LA roads muttering to herself, the sounds of the speeding cars passing by making her even more jumpy than she was, seeing the familiar building of Seaside Wellness she began to cross the road, not paying any attention to the speeding cars coming towards her, all she heard was the screeching of tyres as she was ran down by a car that couldn't stop quick enough, and then everything went black.

~x~

"Jake, what's happening?" Addison asked as Jake entered the waiting room "How is he?"

"We've got the initial bleeding under control, but the kidney has got to come out" he sighed "He's a pretty healthy guy, he should make a full recovery if everything goes to plan, I should get back in there, I just wanted to give you an update" he reached down to kiss her and she turned so he hit her cheek, he sighed and kissed the top of her head before turning to leave.

"Thanks Jake" Violet called out weakly after him, sharing a knowing look with everyone but Addison who was looking at her hands in her lap, they sat quietly for another few minutes before Amelia stood up and sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna go and get some coffees, I can't sit here waiting anymore, everyone in?"

"Yeah, thanks" Cooper nodded, Violet and Sheldon both agreed and Addison simply shrugged, Amelia headed to the cafeteria and froze as she saw Corinne being rushed into the ER, she ran back to the waiting room as fast as she could.

"Corinne's just been brought into the ER on a stretcher, she looks pretty bad…" before she could finish Addison was out of her seat and everyone rushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked loudly as she slipped on some gloves, the ER doctors and nurses trying to resuscitate Corinne "Anybody?"

"She was hit by a car crossing the road to your practice, witnesses said she was walking aimlessly and just stepped out onto the street" the paramedic who was still there told her "We've been trying to restart her heart for 15 minutes"

"Give me the paddles" Addison demanded as she stepped up to the bed "She is not dying, I am not telling Sam his sister is dead" she snatched the paddles from the doctor and got ready to shock Corinne "Charge to 300….clear" everyone stepped back from the bed and she sent a shock through Corinne's body, she put down the paddles and began compressions, for another 15 minutes she relentlessly tried to bring her back, all of the doctors around her shared a knowing look and Amelia stepped forward and put her hands on Addison's as she continued compressions.

"Addie" she said gently "She's gone, it's been 30 minutes, there's no heartbeat, no respirations, her pupils are dilated and there's no corneal reflex, there's nothing we can do, it's time to call it"

"I don't want to call it…" Addison gulped as she slowed down.

"Then I will" Amelia sighed, she took Addison's hands from Corinne's chest, the flat line beep filling the room, Amelia turned it off and looked up at the clock "Time of death, 8:52pm" Addison stormed from the room and Violet chased after her.

"I'll go and tell Charlotte" Cooper said sadly before leaving.

"Amelia?" Sheldon said quietly "You're going to stay?"

"I'm going to clean her up, Sam's going to want to see her, I'll clean her up"

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, go to Addison" she said quietly "I can do this"

Sheldon sighed heavily and walked over to her, kissing her cheek gently and reassuringly before heading after Addison and Violet.

~x~

"You did everything you could" Violet said quietly as herself and Sheldon sat with Addison in the doctors lounge, Addison practically guzzling black coffee "I know you don't want to hear that but, you did"

"He's going to be crushed" Addison said shakily "He's, he's without a kidney because of his sister and now she's dead, he's going to be, he won't deal with this, I know him, he won't deal with this"

"We'll help him deal with this, we'll help each other just like we always do" Sheldon sighed "Of course he'll be crushed but Sam, he's going to get through it with our support"

"I have never known a group of people to go through so much in 5 years, it's not, it's not fair" Addison sniffled "When are we going to get a break"

"I wish I knew" Violet said with a soft laugh.

~x~

Sam blinked tiredly as he slowly woke in his hospital room, startling Addison awake as she slept in the seat by the bed, her head resting on his arm.

"Hey" she said tiredly "You're awake"

"Water" he rasped, Addison poured a glass of water from a jug and put the straw into his mouth so he could take a sip "What happened?"

"What, what do you remember?" she asked.

"Being in the ambulance, that's it"

"Oh" she whispered "You, you were stabbed at least 10 times, and lost a lot of blood so you'll feel weak for a while, your left kidney was nicked and you had to have it removed but you should make a full recovery, as long as you maintain your healthy lifestyle" she said with a small smile "Sam, Corinne she, she was brought into the ER when your were in surgery"

"She was? What happened? Where is she?"

"Sam she, she's dead" she said quietly "I'm so sorry we, she was brought in by paramedics, she'd walked out into the middle of a busy road and got hit by a car, there was just too much damage, we tried everything but it was too late"

"Get out" he said shakily.

"Sam please…"

"Get out" he snapped "Get out, get out, get out!" Addison stood up tearfully and left the room, Sam took some heavy breaths before the door opened, he went to speak before seeing Pete walk in.

"She's been with you for hours man, that wasn't cool" he said simply "Don't take your grief out on her, on any of us"

"My sister is dead" Sam said firmly "Take me to her, now, I want to see her"

"Sam you've just had surgery"

"I want to see my sister!" he said loudly "None of this has been in my control but I get to make this choice, you are going to take me to see my sister right now or I will discharge myself"

"Ok" Pete nodded "I'll go and get a wheelchair for you, Sam we did try everything…" Sam looked away from him and Pete sighed heavily before leaving.

~x~

"Sam are you sure you want to do this?" Addison asked quietly as Pete pushed him into the morgue, Addison pushing his IV drip stand with him.

"I'm sure" he said simply, Pete positioned him next to the table where Corinne's body lay and took a beat before pulling the sheet away from her head, Sam instantly felt tears build in his eyes and brought a shaky hand out to touch her face "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you"

"Sam" Addison whispered.

"Let him talk" Pete whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I forgive you ok?" Sam sniffled "I forgive you so, so you sleep peacefully, dream about all the things we said we'd do together, about all of the happy times we had because we did have them, and I will never, ever forget them, I love you baby sister and I wish, god I wish I could've helped you, I should've, I should've paid attention to the signs and not been so, so in denial…."

"Sam it's not your fault" Addison said gently "None of this is your fault"

"She's a good person" Sam whispered "She didn't mean to hurt me, she was just sick"

"We know" Addison said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently "Come on, you need to get some rest, you shouldn't be out of bed right now"

"I know" he sighed "Just one more minute"

"Ok, one more minute" Addison agreed, they all stayed quiet as Sam stroke Corinne's hair gently for a little while longer.

~x~

After returning to his room Sam was checked over by Charlotte and Jake, both of whom only spoke about Sam's medical situation after a strong warning from Pete, feeling weak from the surgery and leaving his bed before he should Sam slept for another few hours, when he woke up again it was Amelia who was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey" she said quietly "How are you feeling?"

"Ok" he said quietly "You?"

"I'm good" she nodded "I'm so sorry Sam"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Sam whispered "Your arm, I forgot she, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few stitches, it's nothing, don't worry about me"

"I really messed up this time Amy" he said quietly, looking down to avoid her eyes "I should've noticed, she stopped taking her meds months ago, I should know better"

"Sam, we all should have known better" Amelia sighed, taking his hand in hers "I am _so_ sorry Sam, we are all…"

"I know" he sniffled "I know, me too"

"It's gonna hurt for a long time" Amelia said sadly as she moved to perch on the edge of his bed and reached down to kiss his forehead gently "Forever probably, I wish I could say otherwise, but you have to know that this is _not_ your fault, you are a good brother, you know I love you more than Derek sometimes"

"We better not tell him that" Sam said with a quiet laugh.

"You're right" Amelia laughed quietly "Sheldon has your phone when you're ready to make some phone calls, Addie's barely stopped talking to your mother and Violet's been phoning Naomi all night, I think they'd all like to hear your voice"

"So my Mom, knows? About Corinne?"

"Addison couldn't not, she kept asking if the police had found her yet, she knows you're out of surgery and that it went well, she just needs you to call her"

"We were supposed to go and visit, we'd finally told her Corinne was back and she was so happy, and now, now I have to go alone and she's never, she's never going to know Corinne like I did when she first got here, when she was ok"

"I think all she wants right now is to hear your voice, you'll get through it together, and we're all here for you, please know that"

"I know" he sighed "Is Addison, is she ok?"

"She just wants you to be ok" Amelia said with a small smile "Shall I go and get her…."

"No, no I just want my cell so I can call my Mom"

"Alright, I'll go and get it" Amelia stood and reached over to kiss his cheek gently "I'm glad you're ok" she whispered before leaving.

_Chapter 9 to follow…._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! :P**

* * *

><p>"Addison?" Amelia called out as she entered Sam's house through the open back doors "Addie are you here?"<p>

"Hi" Addison said with a breath as her head popped up from behind the kitchen counter, she was wearing her sweats and bright yellow rubber gloves, holding a bottle of cleaning spray in one hand and a scrubbing brush in the other.

"What are you doing?" Amelia frowned "We cleaned up the, stuff, already"

"No I know I just, I want this place to be completely sparkling clean for when he comes home, he's open to infection after his surgery…."

"And you can't scrub away what happened Addie" Amelia said gently "You need to give yourself a break, when was the last time you took some time for yourself, or for your boyfriend, y'know that guy who follows you around like a lost puppy"

"Jake understands" Addison said quietly.

"You keep telling yourself that, he's not dumb Addison" Amelia said, rolling her eyes "Come on, come home and eat something"

"I can eat here, I need to finish the kitchen and then go and clean upstairs, I'm fine Amelia"

"Yeah, FINE, Freaked out, Insecure, Nervous and Emotional, you're completely fine" Amelia smirked "Just like we're all completely fine after what happened, it's ok not to be ok"

"Amelia just back off" Addison sighed "I need to do something and if that means cleaning this house from top to bottom then that's what I'm going to do"

"At least come and eat something, and then we can both come back and finish cleaning up, please"

"Ok, fine I'll come and eat" Addison sighed, she took off the rubber gloves and dropped them into the sink, storming past Amelia and out of the house, Amelia closed the doors as she rolled her eyes and followed Addison back to the house.

~x~

"You still need to take it easy, but Sam you are free to go" Charlotte smiled as she signed his chart "We'll book in a few check ups just to make sure your kidney is coping on it's own and you'll need to keep your incision areas clean and dry, but you know the drill"

"Thank you Charlotte" Sam said quietly as he got out of bed.

"If you need anything…."

"I know where you are" he nodded, he put his duffle bag on the bed and started to pack away the belongings that had gathered around the room "Can you call a cab…"

"Addison's coming to get you" she replied "Don't be an ass about it, she insisted"

"I'm the one who just had surgery and my sister just died but of course it's me who has to worry about being an ass" Sam grumbled.

"Yes you have been through a lot, more than any of us, but nobody likes to see the people they love in pain and they certainly don't want to see them lying on the floor covered in their own blood and she does love you Sam, a lot, everybody but you seems to know that for certain"

"I'm not getting into this" Sam sighed heavily "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed"

"I understand" she nodded.

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into the room "Ready to go?"

"I could've taken a cab" he said quietly.

"I know but, my car is nicer than a cab" she shrugged lightly "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah" he sighed, he nodded awkwardly and left the room without looking back.

"Don't take it personally" Charlotte said quietly.

"I know" Addison said with a small smile "I should go" Charlotte nodded and Addison followed after Sam.

~x~

As he walked into his house quietly Sam stopped as he came to the spot where he had been lying a week before.

"Sam" Addison said gently.

"I'm ok" he replied, turning to face her.

"I, I cleaned everything, I mean, the whole house, you're open to infection so I just, thought it should be all ready for you"

"You cleaned?" Sam smirked "You don't even clean your own house, I don't think I've ever seen you clean before"

"Yes you have" Addison said defensively "I do clean up after myself"

"I know, I know" he said with a soft laugh "But I still can't believe you cleaned the whole house on your own"

"Amelia helped a little" she said quietly "I just, wanted it to be up to my very high standards"

"Right" he laughed "Well, thanks, you can, you can go home now, I'll be fine on my own"

"I was going to make dinner, I bought in all your favourites and Amelia made some meals ready that are in the freezer, so you don't have to worry about cooking for a while, I can make some pasta or…"

"Addison" Sam said, cutting her off "I just want to be alone ok? I'm tired and I just, need to lie down"

"Well I could stay and if…."

"Addison, you live right next door, I'll call you if I need anything but I probably won't, I'm fine on my own, please just go home" his voice a little firm.

"Ok" Addison said quietly "I'll go"

"I know you're only trying to help and I, I appreciate it but, I don't need you Addison, I just don't need you" he let out a heavy sigh as she looked visibly hurt, she nodded and left the house quickly.

~x~

"Addison, Addison wake up it's ok, it's ok wake up" Amelia said gently as she walked into Addison's bedroom late that night after hearing her screaming through a nightmare, Addison's eyes opened and she gasped as she tried to get her breath "Sshh Addie it's ok, it's ok" Amelia said soothingly as she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm, I'm sorry" she stuttered.

"Don't be sorry" Amelia said quietly "I've not exactly been sleeping well either"

"I just keep, I keep seeing him dying Amy, right there on the floor in my arms, and I can't help him, I'm just watching, and he dies and…"

"And he's ok" Amelia said softly "He's right next door and he's ok"

"But he's not" Addison whispered "His sister died and, and she almost killed him and, and he's not ok Amelia"

"Addison" Amelia sighed.

"I know" she mumbled "You should, you should go back to bed, we have work in the morning"

"I'll stay here" Amelia said as she climbed under the covers "Your bed's comfier than mine anyway"

"Ok" Addison said with a soft laugh "Thank you Amy"  
>"You'll never learn not to call me Amy will you" Amelia yawned.<p>

"Goodnight Amelia" Addison laughed quietly before they both settled back to sleep.

_Chapter 10 to follow…._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not sure how well I've pulled this chapter off, I've just finished it and didn't spend long writing it which is sometimes a good thing because if I spend too long on a chapter I can change too much and ruin it! So, I hope you enjoy this! Please leave reviews, they really do make me happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later.<strong>

Addison sat on her deck drinking a glass of wine and watching the waves that evening and sighed softly to herself, hearing footsteps she looked around and saw Sam taking a few steps outside, she caught his eye and smiled tentatively, he looked at her blankly and turned around and went back inside, after taking a deep breath she slammed her glass down on the table beside her and stormed over to his house, opening the sliding door and slamming it closed.

"Addison…" he started.

"No" she snapped "No you don't get to 'Addison' your way out of this" she glared "Have I done something wrong? Have I done something so wrong that you can't even stand on your own deck if I'm outside? What have I done Sam, please tell me, because this isn't fair, I can't do this anymore, this isn't fair!"

"You are with Jake" Sam said firmly "He should be your priority, not me, we're over Addison, you left…"

"I did not leave! We both agreed to breaking up, that doesn't mean I left you, I will never leave you, no matter how hard you push me away I will never leave you, you're still my best friend, I, I have never felt as scared as I did when I was holding my hands over your chest trying to stop you bleeding out, you do not get to tell me that I can't be there for you, that I can't care for you, I thought, I thought you were going to die Sam" she sobbed "I thought you were going to die right there in front of me and not being able to see you, to know you're ok first hand, it is killing me so please, please just stop this, please, I can't do it anymore, you can't do this to me anymore"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Sam said hoarsely after a moment of silence, both of them staring at each other "You being here, it won't make anything better Addison, maybe it'll make you feel better but this, this didn't happen to _you_, this happened to me and I, I don't want you here, you just need to go home and, get over it"

Before she knew it Addison had reached out and slapped him hard, she took in a sharp breath and froze "I…" she choked out "I'm, I'm sorry, oh god, I'm sorry" she whispered, she carefully lay her hand on his sore cheek and looked down at the floor as more tears built in her eyes, as she looked up again to meet his own she stepped closer and kissed him passionately, after the moment of shock had passed Sam returned the kiss, holding her closely and moving a hand up into her hair, all of the months of being apart, the anger and sadness and hurt they felt poured out of them as they reunited, both of them letting their conscience disappear as they headed up to his bedroom.

~x~

Addison woke up with a gasp as she did most mornings having developed a string of nightmares since finding Sam bleeding out on his floor, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes and felt his body shift beside her in his bed, she looked down at him and he started to wake.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"You're still here" he mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah I, I fell asleep and, I'm sorry, I'll go" she moved so she was sat on the edge of the bed and hurriedly put on her clothes.

"I'm going to Florida" he said simply as he sat up "To see my Mom, and to take, to take Corinne's ashes, we're going to spread them somewhere"

"Oh" Addison said sadly "Are you ok to fly?"

"I was ok to have sex" he snapped slightly.

"Fine" Addison sighed, standing up "We need to talk about this, about last night…."

"Last night was a mistake" Sam said quietly, avoiding her eye "You have a boyfriend Addison, you should go to him, last night was a mistake, _we_ were a mistake" Addison gulped back some tears and left his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

~x~

"Sam?" Pete called out as he let himself into his friends house that lunch time "I bought some lunch, you here?"

"I'm upstairs, come on up" Sam called back, Pete climbed the stairs and walked into Sam's bedroom.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw Sam packing a suitcase.

"I'm going to my Mom's for a few weeks, we need to scatter Corinne's ashes"

"Oh, you're staying for a few weeks?"

"I need a break from this place, I really just, can't be here right now, I'll call you"

"I could come with you" Pete suggested "Just for a little while"

"I don't know how long I'll be there, you have Lucas, I'll be fine on my own, I need some time with my Mom so…"

"I understand" Pete nodded "At least let me drive you to the airport"

"Sure" Sam agreed "That'd be great, thank you, will you take some of the stuff out of my kitchen that'll expire?"

"Yeah of course, we don't want you coming back to that smell" Pete chuckled "I'll go and get it all together, when do we need to leave?"

"About an hour" Sam replied "Thanks for uh, thanks for everything, since I came home…"

"Hey, you've done a lot for me too over the years, this is nothing" Pete laughed, Sam smiled a little and Pete headed back down to the kitchen.

~x~

"Hey, Addison's home, you gonna go and say goodbye?" Pete asked as he put Sam's case into his car "Have you even told her you're going?"

"Yeah, I told her" he nodded "We don't need to say goodbye"

"You sure?"

"Lets just go Pete" Sam sighed heavily, Pete nodded and went to the drivers side of his car, he watched as Sam looked over to Addison's house and sighed again before getting into the car, they drove off in silence and after a few minutes Pete smirked a little.

"What is it?" Sam asked "What are you smirking at?"

"You slept with her didn't you" Pete said simply.

"Wha...what?" Sam stuttered.

"Addison, you slept with her, that's why you wouldn't say goodbye"

"It was stupid, we were fighting and, it just happened, it didn't mean anything"

"Dude, seriously" Pete smirked "You think I'm gonna buy that?"

"She wants Jake, she's happy with him, I am not good for her, especially not now"

"Sam she isn't happy" Pete said softly "She hasn't been happy in a long time, I know her, you know I know her and she is not happy, she wants to be with you, she's still completely head over heels in love with you and if you haven't been able to see that over the past couple of weeks then, then you must be blind"

"She's not in love with me" Sam sighed "And I, I basically told her that we were a mistake so, if anything she just hates me right now"

"She doesn't, I'm sure she's pissed off cuz you're an asshole…."

"Hey I…."

"You were an asshole" Pete smirked "I get it, I get why you'd say stuff like that, you said a few things you shouldn't when I was with her and you wanted her, this is all of that all over again, you want her back and if I turned the car around right now and you told her all of this, told her the truth, then I can guarantee she'd end it with Jake straight away"

"Addison and I, we've never worked, we only end up hurting each other so what's the point? I just wanna go and spend some time with my Mom and, forget all of this ever even happened, ok?"

"Ok, fine" Pete sighed "If you think that's for the best"

"I do" Sam nodded, he looked out of the window and Pete shook his head in disbelief.

~x~

"Jake?" Addison said quietly as she stood in the doorway of his office that afternoon.

"Hey" he smiled "You ok? I didn't think you were coming in today"

"We need to talk" she said as she closed the door, Jake moved to sit on the couch and she sat down next to him, letting out a slight breath.

"You still love him" he said gently, Addison's head instantly shot up like a deer in headlights "I'm not blind Addison, I know, I've always known, I just took the opportunity to start something with you and, I probably shouldn't have"

"I did want to try with you, he was moving on and I wanted to move on too..."

"But you will never be able to move on from him, he's who you are meant to be with and if he makes you happy, truly happy, then you should be with him"

"I hate how nice you are sometimes" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"I know, it sucks doesn't it" Jake smirked.

"Thank you" she mumbled as she hugged him "For being there when I needed you"

"That's what friends are for" he smiled "You should tell him"

"It's not the right time, he's on his way to Florida to see his Mom and, we're not exactly on the best of terms"

"Well when he comes back then, he'll have cooled off, you're gonna be fine"

"I'm so sorry" Addison whispered "I'm so sorry I, I messed everything up. I'm so sorry" not knowing what to say Jake wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

_Chapter 11 to follow…._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this, no new chapter next week but I'm 99% sure there will be the week after! Please please please leave a review, they make me so happy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>5 weeks later.<strong>

"Ok guys, I'm off to the airport" Pete said as he walked into the break room where the rest of the practice were having lunch, with the exception of Addison "You've got my patients and shifts at the hospital covered?" he asked Charlotte.

"You've got 1 week" she nodded.

"You better come back with a cardio surgeon Wilder" Amelia smirked.

"I'm gonna try my best" he laughed quietly "Is Addison around?"

"In her office" Violet replied.

"Ok" he nodded "I'll call before bedtime to say goodnight to Lucas?"

"Sure" she smiled "Have a safe trip"

"Yeah man, send Sam our love" Cooper smiled.

"I will" Pete smiled back, he waved goodbye and headed to Addison's office, he knocked and stepped inside, finding her in the dark lying on the sofa "Hey, you ok?" he asked softly.

"I feel like crap" she mumbled "I just want to sleep"

"Maybe you should go home" he said as he perched on the sofa by her legs, bringing his hand up to feel her forehead "You don't feel warm or anything"

"I have a patient soon" she yawned "Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just coming to say goodbye, I've gotta get to the airport"

"Oh"

"Do you want me to, say anything to him?" he asked "Get him to call you?"

"No" she said sadly "Just, make sure he knows we want him back here, and make sure, make sure he's ok, that he's healing, because you know he won't have seen a doctor like he should have"

"It's on my list of many things" Pete said with a soft laugh "He will come home Addie"

"Yeah well, he should just be where he's most comfortable, he obviously is with his Mom"

"He's just hiding away feeling sorry for himself because he hates what he said to you"

"He, he told you what, happened?" Addison asked tentatively.

"Well I guessed about the sex part" he smirked "And then he told me what happened, he was an ass but, he only said that because he wanted you to move on, to be happy, he thought you were happy with Jake, so he pushed you away instead of doing what I know he wants to do, to be with you again"

"I messed up" Addison whispered "We both, messed up, and now, now it's like we don't even know each other"

"You know each other better than anyone" Pete said softly, stroking her cheek gently "I've gotta go, get some rest ok? I'll call you in a few days"

"Thank you Pete" she mumbled as she sat up and hugged him "You're a good friend"

"It's gonna be ok" he whispered, he kissed her forehead gently before heading out of the room and off to the airport.

~x~

"Pete" Sam called out from the busy arrivals area of Miami International Airport, spotting his friend walking in his direction.

"Hey man" Pete smiled, giving his friend a hug and slight pat on the back "It's great to see you"

"You too" Sam smiled "You didn't have to come out here"

"Sure I did, it's been over a month since you left, I wanna meet your Mom and I've gotta check out this retirement complex, if I like it I'll add it to the list I'm gonna give to Lucas one day"

"Right" Sam smirked "How is Lucas?" he asked as they walked out of the airport.

"He's good, I've been spending a lot more time with him, and Violet"

"Oh yeah? How's that going?"

"We're working on some stuff" he shrugged lightly "I think we'll be fine, the lease is up on my apartment in a month or so, I'm hoping by then I won't have to think about renewing it"

"That's great" Sam smiled "I'm really happy for you man"

"Yeah it's, it's great" Pete smiled back "Now come on, lets get going" Sam nodded and took Pete out to his rental car.

~x~

"Mom, we're here" Sam called out as he walked into his mothers home at the retirement village, Marion Bennett walked out from the kitchen with a huge smiled on her face.

"Pete, it's so good to finally meet you" she beamed as she hugged him tightly.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Bennett" Pete chuckled softly.

"Oh please, call me Marion dear" she smiled "How was your flight?"

"It was good, thank you" Pete smiled "This place is great"

"It does the job" Marion smiled "Now would you boys like a drink? I have fresh icy lemonade…"

"That would be great, thank you" Pete nodded.

"Yeah Mom, I'd love some" Sam smiled.

"Well then, go and pour us some" Marion smiled, patting his shoulder, Pete chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, Marion ushered Pete to the dining table and they both sat "So" she whispered "You have a plan to get him to go home don't you? Not that I don't love having him here…"

"Don't worry Marion, I've got it covered" Pete smirked.

"What are you two gossiping about already?" Sam asked as he brought over their drinks.

"Nothing dear, just, getting to know each other" Marion smiled.

"Mmhmm" Sam smirked, unconvinced "So uh, while your both here, I was thinking, I'm going to move out here, get my own place, I'm a little closer to Maya and Olivia this side of the country, it's going to be good for me"

"What about your job dear, your house?" Marion asked.

"I can get another job and another house Mom" he laughed softly "It's for the best"

"Well, if it's what you want" she said with a small smile "I'll go and make us some sandwiches" she said as she stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"You can't stay here" Pete sighed heavily "Don't be an idiot"

"What exactly do I have in LA?" Sam sighed.

"Um, a job, family, Addison"

"I can get a job anywhere and I don't really even know if I want to be a doctor anymore, my family, my Mom is here and Maya's in New York, and Addison isn't mine, she's Jake's, she is nothing to do with me anymore"

"Addison and Jake have been over since you left, she ended it Sam" he sighed "And we're your family too Sam, me and Violet and Lucas, Cooper and Charlotte, Sheldon and Amelia, we're your family, and Addison is always gonna be yours, you just have to fight again"

"I'm done fighting for something that only hurts people, I'm done with her, I'm done with all of it, I'm sorry but I can't go back"

"Well you're gonna have to come back and get your stuff together, you can't just leave it all there, come on, next week we'll fly back together, you've gotta say goodbye to everyone"

"Fine" Sam sighed "Fine, next week I'll come and tie everything up"

"Good, you better, I didn't come out here for nothing y'know" Pete smirked.

"Thanks man, means a lot" Sam chuckled, patting Pete's shoulder.

~x~

"Hey, I'm home" Amelia called out as she walked into Addison's house "Addie?" she frowned as she reached the living room to find Addison curled up on the sofa crying quietly "Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she sniffled, quickly wiping her tears away "How did the surgery go?"

"Great, I rocked" Amelia shrugged before sitting down, Addison laughing softly "Seriously, what's wrong? You're not just sitting here crying for no reason"

"I miss him" she whispered, looking down at her hands "What if he doesn't come home?"

"He'll come home" Amelia said as she hugged her "Pete's out there and you know he'll be doing everything to get him to come back soon, and then you can kiss the hell out of him and tell him you want him back"

"Amelia" Addison glared "Don't be ridiculous, I can't just pounce on the guy, he, he doesn't want me anyway, not anymore, we're done"

"You just drive me insane do you know that?" Amelia smirked "Sam wants you, he always has, that didn't just stop because you guys broke up"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Addison sighed heavily "I just need to see him, I need to know he's ok"

"He'll be home soon, I know it" Amelia smiled, hugging her friend a little more "Why don't I order take out, whatever you want, go and have a nice long bath and it'll be here when you're done"

"Thank you" Addison murmured "Chinese food, you know what I like"

"Ok" Amelia smiled "Now go on, go and relax" Addison kissed her cheek and headed up to her bathroom, she ran a warm bath with bubbles and candles and sank into the water, her eyes closing as she breathed deeply, after washing her hair and body and letting herself soak for a while she climbed out of the tub, dried herself and put on a robe while she took her face cream from the cabinet, she paused when her eyes met the unopened box of tampons.

"I can't be" she murmured, she let out a shaky breath as she realised all the symptoms she had been feeling over the past couple of weeks and closed her eyes "I can't be" she repeated, she gulped a little and rummaged around her cabinet to find some left over pregnancy tests from her failed attempts at having a baby, she took one out and tried not to shake too much as she took the test, she left it on the counter and washed her hands before returning to her bedroom and setting the timer on her phone, she took deep breaths as the minutes passed by slowly and as her phone beeped she returned to the bathroom to see one word on the small screen of the test, _**pregnant.**_

"Addison, food will be here in 5 minutes" Amelia called up the stairs.

"Be there in a second" Addison called back, trying to stop her voice from shaking, she hid the test in her nightstand and put on the first pair of pyjamas she found before heading downstairs, trying to keep as calm as possible.

_Chapter 12 to follow…._


	12. Chapter 12

**1 week later.**

Addison sat at her desk staring down at the results of the blood test she took the morning after her pregnancy test, the results clearly showing she was indeed pregnant, she leaned back in her chair and put her hands on her stomach gently "Hi baby" she whispered "I know you can't hear me and I'm basically just talking to myself here but, I just want you to know, you are loved ok? I love you so much and, even if he can't be with us, your Daddy will love you too" she took in a breath and screwed her eyes closed to ward off tears, she put the results in her desk draw and then began to work.

~x~

"Addison Montgomery" Addison said as she answered her office phone, setting her pen down on her desk.

"Hey Addie, it's me" Callie Torres' voice said happily.

"Hi sweetie" Addison smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good, I was just calling to see how you are"

"I'm, ok" Addison said tentatively "Getting by y'know?"

"Things with Sam still bad?" Callie asked with a sigh.

"He's still out in Florida with Pete and his Mom, Pete called me yesterday and said they were coming home soon but he sounded, weird, like something was up, and I just can't, I don't know what to even say to Sam anymore, it's always the wrong thing"

"He's just in a bad place Addie, I'm sure spending time with his Mom is a good thing, you just have to tell him how you feel"

"Yeah well, I don't know how I feel anymore" Addison said quietly "I feel a lot of things, Cal, mostly I'm just, angry"

"That's only natural" Callie said softly "Do you want to talk to Sofia? She's pretty happy today, one giggle from her will make you feel better"

"Ok" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"Sofia, say hi to Aunty Addison" Callie smiled as she tickled her daughter, putting the phone on speaker and putting it into Sofia's hand, Sofia giggled loudly.

"Hi Sofia" Addison laughed "How are you big girl? Are you being good for your Moms and Dad?"

"She's such a good girl aren't you baby?" Callie smiled softly "We should come and see you Addie, she's almost 1, I want her to know you"

"You're welcome anytime" Addison said softly "I've been here for 5 years now and you still haven't visited me"

"How about I talk to Arizona, we'll look at our schedules and see what time off we can get, maybe have a long weekend out there?"

"I'd really like that" Addison smiled "Sorry Cal, I've gotta run" she said as Amelia walked into her office "Give Sofia kisses from me, I'll speak to you soon"

"Ok, bye honey" Callie smiled.

"Bye" Addison smiled before putting the phone down "What is it?"

"Sam and Pete just got here, with Sam's Mom in tow, he says he's got something to tell us"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise, she stood and followed Amelia into the conference room.

"Addison" Marion smiled, surprising her with a hug "You look wonderful dear"

"Um, thanks" Addison said quietly "So do you, it's been a long time"

"Too long sweetheart" Marion said softly.

"Ok" Sam coughed, trying to get back everybody's attention "I have something to say"

"What's going on Sam?" Amelia asked.

"I'm moving to Florida" he said simply "I'm going to stay with my Mom for a while so I can look for a place of my own, I'm closer to New York there, I don't, I don't belong in LA anymore, I will miss you all but, it's time I moved on, I'm going to clean out my office today and spend a few days at the house"

"Sam you, you don't have to go" Violet said quietly "I know things have been rough but you don't have to leave, we're all here for you"

"I know that" he nodded "And I appreciate it, I just think now is the time to be closer to the family I have left"

"I guess we can, understand that" Cooper said half-heartedly, his eyes darting around the room to everyone else's sad faces.

"I, I have to go and do some, work" Addison stuttered, trying to hide the tears building as she quickly left the room.

"You think leaving is going to make everything magically be ok?" Amelia said shakily as she stood up "Well you're wrong Sam, you are so wrong, we're your family too and you saying otherwise, well that's a huge insult, huge, I never thought you were this guy" she stood and stormed from the room, following after Addison.

"She's just upset" Sheldon said quietly "You have to do what's best for you"

"Yes, I know" Sam nodded, trying to remain as emotionless as possible "Well I'm sure you all have work to do, I'm going to make a start on my office, Mom?" Marion nodded and followed him from the room, as soon as he left Charlotte closed the door behind them.

"How could you let this happen?!" Violet exclaimed in Pete's direction "You were supposed to be out there with him to help him and now he's running off to Florida?!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Pete exclaimed back "Don't you think I've tried to stop him?! I have, a lot, even his mother isn't sure about this but it's what he wants and who are we to tell him otherwise"

"His friends" Jake said simply "I mean, me and him aren't exactly close but, it's a bad idea"

"What do you think Sheldon?" Charlotte asked "Honestly"

"He's suffered through an extreme act of violence from someone he loved and cared for, he needs help, and running away isn't going to give him that help" Sheldon sighed.

"It could be good for him" Cooper said quietly "He'll be with his mother, he can make a fresh start, he'll be closer to Maya, we can visit" he faltered when Violet glared at him "I have a patient, we all have patients, let's just get back to work, there's nothing we can do now, Sam's made his decision, we have to deal with that" a moment passed and everyone nodded in sad agreement before getting back to work.

~x~

"Hey" Jake said quietly as he opened Addison's office door slightly an hour later "I brought you some tea"

"Thanks" she sighed "You didn't have to do that" accepting the cup and taking a sip.

"You haven't come out of your office in almost an hour, I know you're stressing over all of the paperwork you've got to do for the next board inspection and, and you're upset" he walked over to her desk and put her lunch down in front of her "If you just talked to him Addison, told him how you feel, he'd stay…"

"He's made it perfectly clear how he feels about this place and the people in it" Addison said simply "I'm fine Jake"

"You're not"

"I cheated on you" she shot back "Before Sam left, before I broke up with you, I slept with him, we were fighting and then we ended up in bed together and the next morning he couldn't get rid of me fast enough and he ended up in Florida for weeks on end, I'm not a good person, I don't deserve your friendship and I don't deserve to be happy so just back the hell off and leave me alone" Addison's voice shook and tears fell from her eyes.

"You deserve to be happy" Jake said softly, reaching out and wiping her tears away "So you've made some bad decisions, who hasn't? But that does not mean you have to live your life without happiness and without the one person I know will make you happier than anyone else ever could, so you have to go out there are tell him how you feel before it's too late"

"It already is Jake" Addison said quietly "Sam doesn't love me, I don't know if he ever did, he said himself before he left that we were a mistake, so I think it's pretty obvious how he feels about me"

"It's pretty obvious he's a complete and utter idiot" Jake said simply, he kissed her forehead and left the room, Addison groaned and followed after him.

"Sam" Jake called out loudly, Sam appeared out of the open door of his office with a frown on his face "You're a damned fool do you know that? And a selfish one at that, you are hurting everybody in this place and you're an ass if you think otherwise, you don't get to do this to them, and you certainly don't get to do this to Addison, she loves you so god damn much and she will never move on with her life if you just up and leave…"

"I'm sure you'll make her very happy" Sam said emotionlessly "That's your job now"

"She ended things with me 6 weeks ago, because she loves you and always will, I should never have been with her in the first place because I knew that, so just stop this! Stop acting like you don't care!"

"This is none of your business" Sam snapped "Just back off"

"Guys come on, calm it down" Pete said as he approached them "This is helping nobody and you're making a scene"

"I didn't do anything…" Sam started.

"You've done a lot of things" Jake said firmly "Don't tell me you don't agree Pete"

"This is not the time" Pete said with a snap "You're upsetting people, you're upsetting Addison and I know neither of you want that" the two angered men stared each other down a little and they all turned as they heard a thud and Amelia call out Addison's name, skidding to her knees beside Addison's body of the floor.

_Chapter 13 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DRAAAMMAAAA :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter (review review!) can't promise regular updates anymore, I'm starting uni on the 10th of September and that comes first! Lots of love to you all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Addison groaned as she regained consciousness, blinking as the blurry face of Amelia looked back at her.

"Addison are you ok?" she asked instantly "Did you hit anything? What happened?"

"I'm fine" Addison winced as she pulled herself to sit up "Just humiliated"

"Here" Cooper said as he walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water "Drink" Addison screwed off the top and gulped some back.

"Addie we should check you over" Pete suggested.

"I'm fine" she sighed as she pulled herself to her feet, brushing her hands down the back of her skirt "I'm fine, I'm serious guys you can all, get back to work"

"Addie you just collapsed, you're not fine" Amelia sighed frustratedly.

"Y'know what, no I am not fine" Addison snapped, making everybody jump "There are two childish men yelling at each other over me like I'm some weak object who can't make any decisions for herself and can't take care of herself and I can, I can take care of myself, so you all need to back off and leave me be" as she took in a breath after speaking she went dizzy again and grabbed onto Amelia's arm.

"Ok I'm taking some blood" Amelia said simply "Go, go to the exam room right now"

"There's no need" Addison said quietly "Really Amelia, there's no need, I know, I know what's wrong so there's no need"

"What do you mean you know what's wrong?" Sam asked shakily "Are you sick? Is there something, is it serious?"

"No Sam I'm not sick, I'm pregnant" she gulped "6 weeks, and you'd have known a lot sooner if you'd have bothered to show your face around here" she snapped, storming back to her office and slamming the door.

"Oh my god" Jake muttered.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be very happy together" Sam said hoarsely.

"Sam don't be a moron" Pete groaned "It's yours, it's your baby, you slept with her 6 weeks ago"

"But…" he started.

"Me and Addison we, we didn't do that" Jake sighed "We did, stuff but we, never did that, it's your baby, and you better step up or I really will kick your ass"

"Samuel, in your office, right now" Marion snapped, making everybody aware of her presence, Sam went to speak but her glare cut him off, he grumbled and went into his office.

"I think she'll be the one kicking his ass" Cooper murmured, everybody around him nodding in agreement.

~x~

"You slept with her and then flew across the country?!" Marion exclaimed as she pushed Sam to sit on his sofa, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips "What the hell is wrong with you Samuel?!"

"Don't call me Samuel" he said quietly "That was _his_ name"

"And you are not your father" she said simply "You do not walk away from your responsibilities, you should know better than to play with a woman's feelings, especially not a woman who is clearly in love with you…"

"She was with somebody else! She had been for months! You know that, I told you that! How the hell am I supposed to know what she's feeling when we ended things so she could get herself a baby and went running straight to him, this isn't all my fault!"

"Be that as it may you still did wrong, and now it's time to make it right"

"I don't know what to do Mom" Sam said with a whisper.

"You step up" she said simply "You go in there and you tell that woman what you really feel for her, you promise to be there for her and your child and you stick to that promise, you are not your father, you do not walk away from your child, you are a good man, you have already raised a beautiful daughter and you can do it again, that is what you do Sam"

"She's not going to want me near her" he sighed "I hurt her Mom, I promised her I wouldn't, I held her in my arms and I swore I wouldn't hurt her and, and all I keep doing is hurting her"

"You have both made some mistakes" Marion said softly "But you can get past it, you will get past it and I will be there every step of the way for the both of you, and my grandbaby"

"I told her so many times I didn't want a baby, so many times, what if she never trusts me to be a good Dad? I, I don't even know if I trust myself, I spent months saying no and…"

"Sam" Marion said as she sat down next to him, taking his face in her hands gently "Are you going to be a father to this baby?"

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"And are you going to be there every step of the way with Addison? Be her partner, not just the father to her child?"

"That's all I want" he sighed.

"Then go and tell her that and she will trust you, I know she will, congratulations my boy" she whispered, kissing his forehead "Now go"

"I love you Mom" he mumbled, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too" she smiled, Sam squeezed her a little before standing and leaving his office, Marion setting about unpacking his boxes.

~x~

"I can't believe you're pregnant! I mean you're _pregnant_ Addie!" Amelia laughed as she paced up and down Addison's office, stopping to look at the exhausted woman sitting on the sofa.

"I'm aware of that Amelia" she laughed quietly "I've been throwing up every morning for the past 3 weeks"

"You could've told me" Amelia said softly "I wouldn't have told anyone, you can trust me"

"I know that honey" Addison sighed "I know, I wanted to tell you I just, I wanted to tell Sam"

"You're having a baby" Amelia breathed out with a smile "I'm so happy for you, I'm going to be the best Aunt ever y'know"

"I know" Addison smiled.

"I think I can give you a run for your money" Violet smirked as she entered the office "I just heard, always one to cause the drama huh Addison?"

"Oh shut up" Addison laughed, accepting a hug as Violet sat beside her.

"How do you feel? Did you get checked out after the whole fainting thing?"

"I'm fine, I'm just exhausted, I didn't eat properly this morning and everyone was yelling, I'm fine, I promise"

"Well you need to eat something, what do you want? I'll go and get it"

"There's a sandwich in the fridge, I'll have it later" Addison replied.

"You'll have it now" Violet said as she stood, before she reached the door she turned back and smiled "Congratulations Addison"

"Thank you" Addison smiled, Violet left and returned a minute later with the sandwich, as she passed it to Addison the door opened and Sam stepped in nervously.

"We'll uh, leave you guys alone" Amelia said as herself and Violet quickly left the room, Addison let out a sigh and took a bite of the sandwich, taking a drink of water after she'd swallowed.

"How, how are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly "Is everything, ok?"

"I'm fine, I just hadn't eaten properly" she replied "I, I was going to tell you but, I just needed the right time, I haven't known for long…"

"I don't know what to say" he said as he sat down next to her, not meeting her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything" she sighed "If you still want to go back to Florida, then just go, I was going to do this alone before so there's no reason why I can't do that now, we'll be just fine without you Sam, you need, you need to concentrate on you"

"How can you even say that?" he whispered "You, you are everything to me, and I know I messed up and I slept around like a complete idiot, but I had to try and block you out Addie, I had too, because it has always been you, I have always loved you and, being without you is a pain I am too familiar with. I'm still scared, and I don't know how great I'm going to be at making you happy but, I'll really try, if you let me I will really try because I love you, and you are the only thing in my life that is good"

"Hold my hand" Addison sniffled, she put her food on the coffee table and held her hand out to him, he took it tentatively and she brought it to her stomach "I am not the only good thing in your life, all of those people out there, our friends, your Mom, they adore you, and they want you to be you again, Maya, she thinks the world of you and no doubt Olivia does too, and Naomi. And this baby, this baby is a new start for us ok? I know you're scared because I'm scared too but, we can make this work, I love you so much and we can make this work, so please, if you're feeling down or stressed out, if it's all too much you need to _tell me_, so we can work through it together, we're a partnership Sam, we get through these things together"

"I missed you so much" he whispered, pressing his lips softly against hers "Please forgive me"

"If you forgive me" she said softly.

"I made so many mistakes, I was so, I was so awful to you…"

"Honey we all made mistakes" Addison said with a sad laugh "We're going to be just fine, we're going to fight this time, no matter what happens we're fighting to make this work"

"No matter what happens" he whispered, squeezing her hand "Have you had a scan yet? Have you seen the baby?"

"No, we could now if you want, I could get Jake to do it" she said quietly.

"No" Sam replied instantly.

"Sam he's not a bad guy, he's my friend, even after how much I messed him around he's still my friend"

"And maybe one day I can be friends with him too but, not right now, right now he's still the guy who slept in your bed and held you and, promised you all the things I couldn't, it took me a while to be ok with Pete after you guys broke up and I've known him for a long time, I need to take this all one step at a time"

"I know" she said softly "That's ok, I understand"

"Maybe we could get Pete to do it, he knows how to do a simple ultrasound, I just want to see her, or him"

"Ok" Addison smiled "How about you ask your Mom to come in too, I'm sure she'd love to see it, is she ok? This probably hasn't been the greatest of welcomes"

"She's the strongest woman I know, she's seen a lot worse, you should see some of the drama that gets created in the retirement complex, Pete and I were thoroughly entertained" he chuckled.

"I'm sure you were" she laughed "But aren't you, aren't you in the least bit happy to be home?"

"I am now" he said softly "I'm only at home when I'm with you"

"Me too" she whispered, kissing him again "Let's go and see our baby"

"Let's go and see our baby" Sam smiled, she grinned at him and they shared one last kiss before leaving the office in search of Pete.

_Chapter 14 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Early update because I haven't got a new chapter for You're Everything :P again I remind you I can't guarantee the next update, it's not finished yet and I'm pretty busy getting ready for uni! Please review :)**

**Oh and this isn't the end of the drama, just fyi ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow this chapter was longer than I meant it to be! Just another reminder that regular updates won't be possible anymore, I'm getting so busy and writing is last on my to do list! So please stick with me :) Reviews are awesome ;)**

* * *

><p>"Relax Addison" Pete smirked as he set up the ultrasound machine, watching as she lay on the exam table obviously tense "Everything's going to be fine"<p>

"I know it's just, even though I took a pregnancy test and did blood tests and, I throw up every morning, I still can't quite believe I'm pregnant, I'm supposed to be pretty much infertile…."

"Well you're obviously not all that infertile Addie" Sam laughed softly, kissing her hand gently "We're going to see our baby now, ok?"

"Ok" she breathed out with a small smile, she kept hold of his hand and looked towards the screen, Pete put some gel on her stomach and began the ultrasound, he smiled as he found the image and Addison let out a sigh of relief.

"Now look at that" Marion smiled, patting her son's shoulder "A perfect scan, am I right Dr Wilder?" she smirked.

"Looks pretty perfect to me" Pete laughed softly "Strong looking heartbeat" he said as he pointed it out on the screen "Don't you think Addie?"

"Yeah" she said softly "It really is, can, can you give Sam and I a minute?"

"Sure" Pete nodded "Why don't we go and get some coffee Marion, I'll introduce you to everyone properly"

"That sounds wonderful Pete" Marion smiled as she stood, she kissed Sam and Addison on their cheeks and they left, Sam moved to sit by the ultrasound machine and Addison laughed softly as he brought the doppler back to her stomach, finding the image again.

"It's pretty great huh?" she said quietly "I know you didn't want a baby Sam but, but we made, we made a baby together…"

"I want this baby Addison" he said gently "I know this is a good thing, a fresh start for us"

"Yeah" she smiled "Print a couple off, we should both have one"

"Ok" he smiled, he set the machine to print and then moved to sit on the edge of the exam table, he wiped her stomach with some tissue and aimed it into the trash can before reaching over and kissing her "In 34 weeks time, we're going to be in a delivery room and we're, we're going to meet our child" he smiled at her with the look that made her melt and soon enough they were both laughing with slight disbelief.

~x~

"Here we are" Sam said quietly as he pulled Addison's car up outside her house "Home"

"Home" Addison smiled, reaching across and squeezing his hand.

"It's a lovely house Addison" Marion smiled "And that one is yours Sam?" she said, pointing out the house next door.

"Mmhmm" he nodded "I'm gonna uh, stay with Addison tonight if, that's ok, or Addie could stay with us"

"I'm sure Addison would like to sleep in her own bed Sam" Marion smiled "I'll be just fine, how about I go and get settled and then come over and make dinner"

"Ok" Sam smiled "That'd be nice"

"You show your mother in, I'll be fine on my own" Addison smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt "I'm serious Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Go" she laughed, kissing his cheek gently "I'll see you in a little while" she slipped out of the car and headed over to her house, Sam took a deep breath and after collecting his and his mothers belongings from the trunk he led her over to his house, he opened the door and put their things at the bottom of the stairs, he turned to face his unusually quiet mother and sighed softly as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Mom" he said softly "Mom it's ok"

"My babies" she whispered "She hurt you Sam, right here in this room she, she could have killed you, I should never have let it get so bad, I should have made her get better, when she left I should have looked harder…"

"Mom, do not blame yourself" Sam said quietly as he hugged her tightly "You did everything right ok? When Dad left, you were, you are the best Mom I could have ever asked for, Corinne was sick, it wasn't something you did, she was sick, you don't know how much I wish things could have been different, I really do, but what's done is done, it's time to try and, move on"

"I am, so proud of you" Marion said softly, kissing his cheek "You have no idea how much"

"Thanks Mom" he said with a soft smile "You don't have to stay here, Amelia would be happy to give you her room next door"

"I want to stay here Sam, I'll be just fine, I'm sure I'll be over at Addison's when I can, I need to catch up with the woman carrying my grandchild and who makes my boy get that goofy smile on his face like when he was in love with his 3rd grade teacher" she laughed, patting his cheek affectionately, Sam chuckled and shook his head in disbelief "You'll do right by her Sam, I know it"

"I promise Mom" he said quietly "I can't believe this is all happening, that she's pregnant, it was supposed to be impossible and now….she's finally getting what she always wanted"

"And what about you Sam?" Marion asked gently "Is it what you want?"

"I didn't know it was but I can't wait to, meet our baby" he replied, not able to stop the grin on his face.

"Well then dear, you go on next door to your family and I'll be over soon to make you a celebratory dinner, no ifs or buts, I'm doing it"

"Ok Mom, thank you" Sam chuckled softly "You'll be ok here on your own?"

"I'm a grown woman, I'm fine, go" she ordered, he smirked and kissed her cheek before heading out of the back door and over to Addison's house.

~x~

"To your new life together and to a happy and healthy pregnancy and arrival of my new grandbaby" Marion smiled as she raised her glass of water, Sam chuckled a little and himself and Addison tapped their glasses to hers.

"Thanks Mom" Sam smirked.

"Thank you Marion" Addison said with a soft laugh "I really hope you're, happy about this, us" she said looking to Sam briefly.

"Of course I am" Marion said with surprise that Addison had even questioned it "Addison from the moment Maya called me and said she thought her Dad was in love with you I knew it was inevitable, Maya doesn't call me about her fathers relationships unless she doesn't like the woman or, really loves her, and you are the only one she's ever really loved"

"Wait wait, when did Maya call you?" Sam laughed.

"When she was pregnant with Olivia" Marion said simply "You should've heard her, talking about all these longing looks, she called you love sick if I remember rightly"

"She never said anything to me" Addison laughed quietly "Did she say anything to you?" she asked Sam.

"No, she wasn't exactly happy that we broke up though, especially when I wouldn't tell her why, she came out to Florida with Olivia and asked, a whole bunch of questions" he sighed "But she'll, she'll be happy about this" he smiled, putting his hand on her stomach "We should call her later, if you want?"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled, she put her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently.

"You should do that Skype thing she set me up with, so you can show her the ultrasound" Marion suggested "Can I see it again?"

"Sure Mom" Sam chuckled softly "Where is it Addie?"

"In my purse" Addison smiled, Sam stood and found out the ultrasound from Addison's purse, handing it to his mother.

"Oh look at that, such a cute little thing" Marion smiled.

"Our miracle huh Addie" Sam smiled, squeezing Addison's hand gently.

"Yeah, I guess they are" Addison laughed softly, accepting a gentle kiss from him.

~x~

"Hey Dad" Maya smiled as she sat at her computer, beaming as she saw her Dad looking happier than he had in a while "Are you in Aunt Addie's house?" she asked as she recognised the background.

"Yeah, I am" he smiled "Your Grandma is here too, she's with Addie on the deck"

"I didn't even know you'd gone back to LA, what's going on Dad?"

"Addison's pregnant" he said quietly, a small smile spreading across his face "Before I left LA, well all you need to know is she's pregnant and, and it's mine, it's, ours" he breathed out "Meet your brother or sister" he said as he held up the ultrasound.

"Holy crap" Maya laughed "Dad that's, wow, really, wow, are you ok? I mean I know that was an issue you guys had….Grandma talks" she smirked as he looked at her curiously.

"Oh" Sam smirked back "Well um, I'm happy, I'm scared but I'm happy, I know that Addie's going to be amazing at this"

"You will be too Dad" Maya said softly "You already are, to me you are, the best Dad in the world, and I know this baby is going to agree with me, I can't wait to be able to share you with someone"

"Really? When you were little you didn't want to share me with anyone" Sam smirked.

"Well then, all the more proof of how great you are at being a Dad" Maya laughed softly "So, do you want me to tell Mom or…"

"No, no Addie wants to call her"

"Ok" Maya smiled "Can I speak to Addie now? I want to say congratulations"

"Sure baby girl, I'll go and get her" Sam smiled, he stood and returned a few moments later with Addison at his side.

"Hey sweetheart" Addison smiled "How are you?"

"I'm great" Maya beamed "Congratulations Aunt Addie I, I am so happy for you, my little brother or sister is so lucky to have you as a Mom, so lucky"

"Thank you so much Maya" Addison smiled, her hand subconsciously coming to her stomach "I hope you'll come and visit, I want them to know you"

"I'll be there as soon as I can after they're born, I promise you" Maya smiled, she turned when she heard the door of her bedroom open "Olivia you should be asleep baby"

"I no tired Mama" Olivia said sleepily, rubbing at her eyes, she toddled closer to her Mom and perked up when she saw her Grandpa's face on the computer "Gandpa!" she grinned.

"Princess Olivia you should be asleep" Sam laughed as Maya pulled Olivia up onto her lap.

"I just no tired Ganpa" Olivia sighed dramatically "Wanna be wiv Mama and play! Who dat?" she asked, pointing at Addison.

"That's Aunt Addie honey" Maya smiled "You remember from all the photos we were looking at together, she's very special to us because she makes Grandpa very happy and she helped us when we were in the hospital"

"When I was borned" Olivia nodded.

"Exactly smart girl" Maya laughed as she tickled her "Now come on, it's bedtime, say goodnight to Grandpa and Aunt Addie and we'll go and have another bedtime story ok?"

"Cindrella?"

"Cinderella" Maya laughed softly "Sorry guys, duty calls" she smiled to the camera "You've got all this to come" she smirked.

"We'll talk soon" Sam smiled.

"Goodnight honey, I'm going to call your Mom tomorrow"

"Take your time Addie, there's no rush" Maya smiled softly "Goodnight guys"

"Night night" Olivia yawned, burying her head in Maya's neck.

"Goodnight Princess" Sam smiled, waving a little, Maya blew them a kiss before switching off the call, Sam turned to Addison and kissed her cheek softly "We've got all that to come" he laughed softly, Addison's smile grew bigger as his hand came to her stomach.

~x~

Addison groaned and clutched at her stomach as she knelt at her toilet the following morning, sniffling and wiping her mouth with a hand towel before throwing up again.

"Addie?" Sam said quietly as he pushed the door open a little "You ok?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded, throwing up again, Sam entered the room and knelt beside her, brushing her hair back from her face and rubbing her back gently "You don't have to sit with me" she said quietly "This goes on for a while, and it's gross, I look gross"

"You're beautiful, always" Sam whispered, kissing her temple "How about I go to the store and pick up some ginger for your morning tea, that can help right?"

"It's worth a shot" Addison sighed "I think, I think I'm done for now"

"It's still early, go back to bed and get a little more sleep"

"I should start getting ready for work, I still have to go in Sam"

"You don't, not today, yesterday was tough on you and the baby and more stress isn't good…" he stopped talking as Addison put her hand over his mouth and kissed it "What was that?" he laughed softly as she removed her hand.

"I wanted to kiss you for being perfect but I've been puking so, I compromised" she shrugged.

"What have I said about using that word" Sam chuckled softly "I'm not perfect, far from it"

"But to me you are" Addison smiled "Thank you for coming home Sam"

"Thank you for having me" he sighed happily, he kissed her forehead and she smiled, cuddling closer to him.

~x~

"Hey preggers" Amelia yawned as she walked into Addison's house a little later that morning.

"Hey" Addison laughed from the sofa "I didn't think you'd be home until later"

"I've got no appointments today and I've been in surgery all night so I thought I'd come home until my next shift at the, hospital" she finished with a yawn, dropping herself down onto the sofa.

"You should go and get some sleep honey"

"I will later, I just want to talk to you for now" Amelia smiled "So how are you and Sam? Did he stay over last night?"

"Yeah, Marion came over for dinner, we spoke to Maya, I've got to call Naomi soon"

"Can't you make Sam do it, he owes you right?" Amelia laughed.

"No he doesn't" Addison smirked "And I have to tell her myself, it's Naomi"

"Exactly, it's _Naomi_" Amelia sighed "She can flip out just like that" she said as she snapped her fingers.

"She won't flip out, at least I don't think she will" Addison sighed "It just, has to be me"

"Do it now, while it's on your mind, I know you Addie you'll put it off until the kid pops out, I can stay for moral support…"

"You can go and get some sleep" Addison laughed "You look exhausted, go on, I'll wake you up for dinner"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, go" Addison smiled, Amelia reached over to kiss her cheek before heading towards the stairs.

"Addison, if she tries to stamp on your happiness, you stand your ground ok?" Amelia said firmly as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I promise" Addison laughed softly, Amelia smirked and headed up to her room, Addison sighed heavily as she reached out to her phone and brought up Naomi's number, her finger hovered over the call button before she hastily pressed it.

"Addison, hey" Naomi smiled as she answered "I thought I'd be hearing from you soon"

"You did?" Addison asked with surprise.

"Maya told me Sam was home, I just figured you'd call me to let me know how he is, how is he?"

"He's, ok" Addison said quietly "Adjusting to being back, but he's definitely better than when he left"

"And have you guys talked?" Naomi pushed.

"Yeah, we've talked" Addison said with a soft laugh "We're going to try again, try properly this time, we have too because…."

"Because?"

"Before he left, the night before, we, we slept together and, I'm pregnant" Addison stuttered quickly "I'm somehow pregnant and, and we really want to make this work" she waited as the line remained quiet and sighed "Naomi, please say something"

"I…" Naomi began, her voice cracking.

"Nae please, please don't be upset"

"I'm not upset Addie I'm, I am so happy for you" Naomi laughed quietly, sniffling away some tears "When I had to tell you that you probably couldn't conceive, it was so hard, you have always meant to be a mother and, and for it to happen like this with the man you love, I am _so_ happy for you"

"You are?" Addison sniffled, tears now forming in her own eyes.

"Of course I am" Naomi said softly "I know I made things hard for you Addison, I know I, I made you feel so guilty for loving him but, it is so obvious how much you love each other and to think of you both apart and in pain, it made me realise what an idiot I was, you are going to be great parents and Sam, he will step up to the mark because if he doesn't he'll have Maya and me to answer to ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed softly, sniffling again "Thank you Naomi"

"Will you keep me updated? About how you all are?"

"I promise" Addison smiled "Sam told Maya last night and she seems really happy so, he'll be checking in with her a lot I'm sure"

"She's been really wanting for you two to get back together" Naomi laughed softly "I'm surprised she managed to keep her mouth shut, she did seem pretty happy this morning, more than usual"

"I'm glad, she seemed pretty happy for us last night, she wants to come out here and visit when they're born, I hope you will too one day, she has to meet her Aunty Naomi"

"She?" Naomi smirked "Already?"

"I guess I have a feeling" Addison laughed "But I don't mind either way"

"Well girl or boy, I'll be there armed with presents from a fancy New York baby boutique, one I know you'd live in if you were still here" Naomi laughed softly "Maybe you could bring them out here one day, this is still your city Addison, you love it here"

"I do" Addison smiled "We'll definitely come and visit, I promise"

"Good" Naomi smiled.

"Well, I'll let you go, send my love to everyone, I miss you Nae"

"I miss you too" Naomi sighed "Send my congratulations to Sam, tell him he better step up or else"

"I will" Addison laughed "Bye Naomi"

"Bye Addie" Naomi laughed before hanging up, Addison smiled to herself and rubbed her slightly rounded stomach gently, she sat in the quiet for a few minutes before looking over in the direction of the door as she heard it open and close.

"Hey honey" she smiled as Sam walked into the house "Where's your Mom?"

"She went next door to put some groceries away, how are you feeling? Sorry I took so long"

"It's fine Sam, you need to make your mother comfortable" she smiled "I'm feeling much better, I just spoke to Naomi"

"Oh? How did she take it?"

"Well" Addison laughed quietly as he sat beside her "She's really happy for us"

"Good" Sam smiled softly, giving her a kiss.

"She said to tell you, congratulations and, step up or else" she chuckled softly.

"Oh" Sam smirked "That was nice of her"

"She means well" Addison laughed as she snuggled into him "I missed you" she sighed "I missed this"

"I missed you too" Sam murmured, he kissed the top of her head and gently put his hand on her stomach, smiling as he thought of the baby growing inside her.

_Chapter 15 to follow…._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Reviewsssss pretty please :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did you go?" Addison yawned as she woke to see Sam walking back into her room with a suit on a hanger.<p>

"I just went next door to get this" he said as he hung it up on one of the hooks on her wall "I was thinking of going back to work today"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise as she sat up "That's really great Sam, if you're sure you're ready"

"Yeah, I am" he smiled "I thought we could go into the practice together this morning, I'll spend a couple of hours in my office catching up on some things and then go and help out at the hospital, I'll assist for a few days and take it from there"

"Well then, I should get up and get ready for work then shouldn't I" Addison smiled as she stood and walked over to him, kissing him gently.

"How about we share a shower and then, I'll make us breakfast" Sam murmured as he gently kissed her neck, Addison went to reply but before she could be was in the bathroom throwing up, Sam instantly knelt beside her to hold her hair.

"Standing up and the thought of breakfast, not a great mix" Addison groaned, Sam laughed softly and stayed with her as the morning sickness continued.

~x~

"Hey man, welcome back" Pete smiled as Sam approached him in the ER at St Ambrose that afternoon "Ready to get to work?"

"As I'll ever be" Sam nodded "I'm just going to assist for a few days"

"That's probably a good idea" Pete replied, they were cut off when the ER doors burst open and loud chatter and shouts came from the frantic patient and paramedics.

"Ok, what have we got?" Pete called out.

"Unknown male, approximately 25, found wandering around about 10 blocks away with injuries to his arms and torso, we haven't been able to get a great look at him because as you can see, he's very, distressed" the paramedic stuttered as he dodged the patients arm.

"Ok Sir, I'm Dr Wilder and we're all here to help you, you have some very nasty injuries…whoa ok let's just calm down" Pete said as the patient went for him "Sam can you get me a sedative, I think that's the only way we can get this guy to cooperate, Sam nodded and quickly got a sedative from one of the nurses, he approached the patient and as he went to inject him the patients hands wrapped around his throat, Pete and the paramedics instantly restrained him and Sam backed away, gasping for air, they finally restrained and sedated the guy and Pete instantly went to Sam's side.

"Sam, are you ok? God I, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" Sam said quietly as he rubbed at his neck a little "I'm fine, just a little winded, I'm fine" he took his inhaler from his pocket and took a deep puff from it "I'm ok Pete" Pete looked at him sceptically before nodding.

"You go and take a break, I've got this, go and help out on cardio, the patients aren't as, active" he sighed "Are you sure…."

"I'm ok, I'll see you later man" Sam said as he patted his arm, he left the ER and headed to the closest break room, he turned on the coffee machine with a shaky hand and tried to shake off the terror running through his veins.

~x~

"Hey babe, I'm on my way home, just calling to ask if you want anything picking up from the store" Sam said as he drove home, his phone plugged into the speaker system.

"I don't think so, I'm good" Addison's voice replied "How was work today?"

"Yeah it was good" Sam lied "I assisted on a transplant, did some post-op check ups, it was a pretty quiet day, what about you? How were your patients?"

"All good" Addison smiled "Mostly ultrasounds, all very healthy babies, just makes me want to see ours all the time"

"I know" Sam said with a soft smile.

"I can't wait to see you" Addison said quietly "I don't know what it is but, lately I just want to be with you all the time, maybe it's the hormones or something, just tell me if I'm getting clingy and annoying"

"You could never be clingy and annoying" Sam laughed "Why don't we have a long hot bath tonight"

"I'd like that" she smiled "Your Mom and Amelia are coming over for dinner though remember"

"Right, and after that we can kick them out and get naked"

"Sam" she laughed "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon baby, love you"

"Love you too" Addison said softly "Bye"

"Bye Addie" Sam smiled, sighing as she hung up the phone.

~x~

"Tonight was nice" Addison smiled as she lay in Sam's arms in the bathtub that night "I forgot how great your mother is, and she likes me right? I don't have a great history with mothers"

"She loves you Addie" Sam smiled, kissing her temple "And she is, so excited about this" he laughed quietly as he put his hands on her stomach, Addison smiled and put hers on them "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better but I'm sure by the morning I'll be throwing up again" she sighed "But, it's worth it, it's all going to be worth it Sam"

"I know" he smiled, she turned to look at him and he reached down to kiss her gently "What is it?" he asked as she got a little tearful and quickly turned away "Addison come on, talk to me"

"I hurt you again" she whispered "With Jake, I hurt you again, I, I never should've, it was wrong Sam, I hurt you because I, I can't be alone…"

"It's ok" Sam whispered, brushing his thumbs against her stomach "Addison we were broken up, I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt to see you with him because it did, but we were broken up because I couldn't commit to giving you everything you wanted and deserved, we both made some mistakes but it was 6 months ago now, 6 months of a lot of changes, we have to forget all of the past, Jake, Corinne, we have to forget it and, move on"

"I just want us to be ok" she said quietly "It's not as simple as just moving on Sam, we both still have nightmares of that night…"

"No I don't" Sam said defensively.

"Honey we sleep in the same bed, I know when you're having a nightmare and I know that won't have been the first because it definitely wasn't mine, we're not going to get over this at a click of the fingers, but if we work at it, maybe by the time our little one gets here we'll be us again, no pretending"

"You've had nightmares?" Sam asked quietly "I'm, I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Addison said softly "I'm ok Sam, I promise you, just promise me we're going to work through this properly"

"I promise, no pretending" Sam murmured as he kissed her neck "I promise you"

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"Good morning" Addison smiled as she walked out of the bathroom after her shower to find Sam walking in looking sweaty after his run "You're running again?"

"Now I'm all healed I figured I should start building my fitness back up"

"Good" she smiled, kissing him gently "I'm glad you feel well enough"

"How do you feel this morning?" Sam asked as his arms came around her, his fingers brushing against her towel "Any nausea?"

"No I'm good" she smiled "I'm pretty hungry actually, I need something sticky and sweet"

"And some nice healthy fruit too right?"

"Yes Daddy" she giggled as she kissed him again "I promise I'll stick to the healthy diet everyone keeps going on at me about, but I have to give in to some cravings too, and I'm having a lot more cravings lately" she whispered as her hands moved to rest on his muscled arms.

"Oh really?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow "Well if you don't mind getting wet again maybe you could join me in the shower before breakfast"

"Oh I don't mind getting _wet_ at all" Addison teased; she dropped her towel and laughed as Sam took her hand and dragged her into the bathroom with him.

~x~

"Hello horny people" Amelia yawned from the sofa as Addison and Sam walked down the stairs, Addison cheeks instantly flushed.

"We didn't have sex" she said defensively.

"Well you were doing something" Amelia smirked "I'm only forgiving you because it was nice to hear you having fun again"

"Thank you honey" Addison laughed "We're going out for breakfast before work, waffles _and_ pancakes if I have my way"

"And some fruit" Sam smirked as he grabbed his car keys from the counter, Addison rolled her eyes and took an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a large bite.

"Happy?" she said with her mouth full.

"Mmhmm" he smirked as he kissed her "So Amelia, you want to come?"

"No I'm good, I'm planning on doing nothing all day but watch crappy TV, it's my day off and I'm going to enjoy it"

"It's not like you to be awake this early on your day off…." Addison started "Oh, sorry" she mumbled as Amelia smirked at her.

"Mmhmm" Amelia smirked before laughing "Have a nice breakfast guys"

"Will you go and see my Mom later…."

"Sam she's not a child" Addison said with a roll of her eyes "Your mother is capable of looking after herself"

"I know that, I just don't want her to get lonely"

"She won't but I'll go and see her anyway, I like your Mom" Amelia smiled "Now go and get some breakfast before you make yourselves late for work"

"Yes Ma'am" Addison said with a mock salute "Bye Amelia"

"Bye guys" Amelia laughed, Sam gave her a wave and she continued to grin to herself as they left the house.

~x~

"You ok there Addie?" Violet asked as Addison fidgeted in her seat for the 3rd time since they had sat down in the kitchen to eat lunch.

"Yeah my skirts just getting a little tight" Addison grumbled "I'm officially gaining weight"

"That is the general idea" Violet laughed "And most of your wardrobe is skin tight, you need to invest in stretchy materials"

"Well at least I can go shopping for hours and nobody can judge me" Addison said with a quiet laugh "I need something sweet" she slipped off her chair and opened the kitchen cabinets, she found out some syrup and took some chocolate from the fridge, she took the top piece of bread from her sandwich, broke up some chocolate onto the chicken salad and then squeezed on some syrup before putting the bread back in place and taking a bite "So good" she said with a slight moan.

"So gross" Violet laughed.

"What's gross?" Sam asked as himself, Cooper and Charlotte walked into the room.

"She just put syrup and chocolate into her sandwich" Violet replied.

"Ew, Addie" Sam laughed "We agreed to healthy food"

"There's salad in the sandwich, and chicken" Addison said defensively "And it tastes good, it's not my fault, the baby makes me want it"

"Let me try" Cooper said, holding out his hand, Addison passed it to him and he took a bite, everybody watched as he ate it "That's really good" he grinned, passing it back to her.

"Of course you'd like it you man child" Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes "Don't go giving Mason any ideas, Erica won't be impressed if he goes home asking for syrup and chocolate on his lunch"

"Of course I won't" Cooper frowned, turning away from her and grinning at Addison, she smirked a little and continued to eat her lunch.

"Hey, good, you're all here" Amelia smiled as herself and Marion walked into the room "Well the others can catch up later, anyway, how would you guys like to have a dinner party this weekend? To celebrate Marion moving to LA permanently"

"Wait, what?" Sam said with a slight laugh "Mom you don't have to do that"

"I know I don't _have_ to dear but I want to, I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to be a part of my grandchild's life, so myself and Amelia have agreed to share your house and we'd like to have a dinner to celebrate my moving here and the pending arrival of a new Bennett baby"

"You're moving out?" Addison frowned, looking to Amelia "Why?"

"Because you guys need to concentrate on getting the house ready for the baby" Amelia smiled "I'll be right next door, we'll still see each other all the time"

"I guess you're right" Addison said with a soft sigh "As long as you're ok with it Marion, she's trouble y'know"

"Oh I am not" Amelia laughed.

"I need someone around to keep me young dear" Marion chuckled softly "Now we best be going, we have shopping to do, and Sam you need to clear out your things because I'm going back to Florida next week to collect mine"

"I'll work on it this weekend" he laughed quietly as he hugged her "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" she smiled "I want to be here"

"Well then, welcome to LA Mom" he laughed, hugging her even tighter "I hope your friends at the retirement home won't be too mad"

"I can't wait to get away from that place, I am very thankful for you setting me up there Sam, I know I asked to be there but, I want to live a normal life with my family" Marion smiled.

"Normal in LA?" he smirked "Never gonna happen Mom, but you will have your family"

"Well dear, that's all I need" she smiled "Now everybody, Saturday night at 7:30, be there" everyone agreed happily and Marion couldn't help but grin.

~x~

"You're staring at me" Sam smirked on Saturday night as he buttoned up his shirt in what was now officially the bedroom he shared with Addison.

"You look handsome" she smiled, standing up and kissing him "I can't wait to get home later and take this shirt off you"

"What is with you this week?" he chuckled "I don't think I've ever known you to want sex so much"

"It's the hormones or something" she laughed quietly "Are you complaining?"

"Well, no" he smirked "I'm just surprised, pleasantly of course"

"You don't know how happy you make me Sam" Addison said softly as she wrapped her arms around her neck gently, her eyes looking straight into his "Being back with you, I know everything is going to be ok"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said softly, kissing her deeply "You look gorgeous, glowing"

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Are you ok with your Mom moving out here?"

"Well I don't have much choice" he smirked "But yeah, it's going to be nice to have her around, she missed out on a lot of Maya's childhood but now, she'll get to be part of our family, but if she hovers around you too much just tell her"

"I love your Mom" she laughed softly "It's nice to have, a real Mom, she's pretty great Sam"

"I know, I got lucky" he smiled "And our little one, well they'll have a Mom to rival mine, you're going to be, incredible"

"Sam" Addison whispered "Stop saying nice things, it makes me want to rip your clothes off"

"Down girl" he laughed "I thought this was supposed to hit in the second trimester"

"You know me Sam, I'm early for everything" Addison grinned, Sam laughed and kissed her once again.

~x~

"Ok everybody if I could just interrupt for a moment" Marion said as she stood at the head of the table, everybody became quiet and she smiled "I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight, I know you're very busy people, but I would like to think of this as the beginning of many meals we shall be sharing together" she smiled "You are like family to my son and that means you are family to me, so if any of you need anything, if you need to be mothered by somebody, if you need a last minute babysitter, just call me, I'd be honoured. And finally, to my son and his beautiful girlfriend, I am so very proud of the both of you, for everything you've been through together, I know that this is for keeps and you will be, incredible parents to your little one, to New Beginnings" she said as she raised her glass.

"New Beginnings" everyone repeated, glasses tapping together over the table.

"I'm glad you're here Mom" Sam smiled, kissing her cheek as she took her seat.

"You'll regret saying that one day dear" Marion chuckled softly.

"We're all really glad you're here Marion" Addison smiled softly "I'm glad our baby will have a grandparent around"

"It's an honour" Marion said softly "Now come on dear, tuck in, you're growing my grandchild in there y'know" Addison laughed and started to serve herself some of the feast Marion had cooked for them.

~x~

"That was fun" Addison smiled as herself and Sam walked into their bedroom late that night "It was nice us all being together"

"Yeah, it was" Sam smiled "We haven't done that in a long time"

"I don't think we've ever done that when you and I have been together, there was Thanksgiving I guess but that was…"

"Awkward" Sam smirked "But now, things are so much better than that, Amelia's doing great, we're together and happy and having a baby" he smiled, putting his hands on the tiny swell of her stomach "Pete and Violet are back together, Charlotte and Cooper are…"

"Charlotte and Cooper" Addison chuckled "We're all, the way it should be" she smiled "This is the way it's meant to be"

"Absolutely" Sam smiled softly, kissing her gently "I know things are still going to be hard for a while, we still have a long way to go but, I love you and I love our baby and that's all that matters"

"Exactly" Addison whispered, a smile on her face, she grinned as she began to unzip her dress and eventually step out of it before slowly unbuttoning his shirt "I told you I couldn't wait to get home and take this off you"

"Hmm, yes you did" he mumbled, kissing her neck and caressing her back softly, moving his hands down to her waist "Bed?"

"Bed" she grinned, stepping back and lying down on the bed, Sam following after her.

_Chapter 16 to follow…._


	16. Chapter 16

**2 months later.**

"I don't care how many times I've seen ultrasounds, there's nothing quite like seeing your own" Addison said quietly as she lay back on an exam table at St Ambrose.

"I'd have to agree Addison, I felt the same with all 3 of my children" Dr Sandra Williams smiled gently "Now we've gotten all of the regular check ups out of the way, comes the all important question, would you like to find out the sex?"

"We would" Sam smiled as he squeezed Addison's hand lightly.

"It's a girl isn't it" Addison said as Dr Williams moved the doppler into position.

"Yes Addison, it's a girl" Dr Williams said with a soft laugh "Congratulations"

"We're having a girl Sam" Addison whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I know" Sam said softly, reaching up to kiss her "She's going to be just like you, I know it"

"She'll be a Daddy's girl" Addison laughed quietly.

"Our girl" he whispered, kissing her again.

"I'm sure she's going to be beautiful" Dr Williams smiled "I'll leave you alone for a few moments, how many copies of the scan would you like?"

"3, please, your mother will want one" Addison said to Sam, Dr Williams set the machine to print and left them alone, Addison wiped the gel from her bump and stood to adjust her clothes.

"Look at her" Sam smiled as he picked up the ultrasound pictures from the machine "That's our daughter"

"That's our daughter" Addison said with a soft laugh before tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he ran her fingers through her hair "What is it?"

"Nothing I just, it's all getting so real" she sniffled "I'm really pregnant, we're, we're really having a baby"

"Yeah, we are" he said softly.

"She was made out of love right?" she asked quietly "Even though we were apart"

"I have never, ever stopped loving you, not for a second" Sam whispered as he kissed her "Ok?"

"Ok" she whispered back "I'm just being hormonal y'know, I won't be this crazy forever"

"Right" Sam laughed "Now come on, we've gotta get to work, but tonight we're going to have dinner with Mom and give her the good news, and then we can cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie or something"

"That sounds great" she smiled "Our baby girl approves" she laughed as she brought his hand to their kicking daughter.

"I'm glad" Sam laughed, he reached down and pressed a kiss to her bump before they left the room hand in hand.

~x~

"So we just go in there and tell her right?" Amelia sighed as she stood with Pete and Sheldon near Addison's office "It'll be ok"

"It'll be ok" Sheldon said reassuringly.

"There's only one person he's going to listen and actually talk to right now and that's Addie" Pete sighed.

"She'll understand why we're doing this, she might not appear to be that way at first but, Addison always has to let things sink in a little after, reacting" Sheldon added "If we go in there with the same outcome in mind, then everything will work out"

"I agree" Amelia nodded "So let's go, come on" she clapped her hands together and they all headed towards Addison's office "Hey Addie, can we talk?" she asked as she knocked on the open door of Addison's office.

"Sure, come in" Addison smiled "Oh, uh, all of you come in" she said with a slight laugh as Pete and Sheldon followed Amelia into her office and closed the door "What's going on?"

"We're worried about Sam" Amelia sighed "He's, he's really struggling at the hospital"

"What do you mean struggling?" Addison frowned "He seems fine to me, he said, he said he's enjoying it"

"Addison he's jumpy, he freezes when he's doing simple procedures, he's forgetful, it's becoming, it's worrying, for him and for the patients, we didn't want to, upset him, or you" Pete sighed "But it's not something we can deal with anymore, he's doing more and more surgeries alone, we can't be there watching him, he needs help Addison"

"He's fine" Addison said quietly "I would've, I would've noticed, he's, he's fine at home and, he's fine here, he tells us, me and his Mom, he says that he's had a good day when he gets home, I would've noticed"

"Addison, Sam suffered a serious trauma, not just physically, mentally too" Sheldon said softly "Working in the hospital is a stressful situation that can, trigger emotions that he might not feel when he's at home with you, in a safe environment, where he's comfortable, but he needs help"

"I'll talk to him but, I just don't think, I think you're mistaken but, I'll talk to him" Addison sighed heavily "If it will make you all feel better"

"This is the number of one of the best trauma councillors in LA" Sheldon said as he put a business card on Addison's desk "Tell him I gave you his number and he'll fit in an appointment as soon as possible"

"Fine" Addison sighed as she stood "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get ready for my next patient and then get home to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?" Amelia asked curiously.

"We're having a daughter" Addison said with a small smile, her hands coming to her bump "Had the scan this morning"

"You're having a girl? Addie that's amazing" Amelia grinned, hugging her tightly "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Addison laughed softly "We're really happy"

"That's great news Addison" Sheldon smiled "Congratulations"

"I'm so happy for you" Pete murmured as he hugged her "A mini you, I don't know if the world is ready for that"

"Oh shut up" she laughed, hitting his arm, he grinned at her before laughing himself.

"I think the world is more than ready for another Addie" Amelia laughed quietly "We'll leave you to it, just, think about what we said?"

"Yeah, I will" Addison said quietly "Thank you, for coming to me instead of, all going to him I guess, that wouldn't have gone well at all"

"What? Do you think we're stupid or something?" Amelia smirked, she gave Addison one last hug before they all left, Addison took a few deep breaths before going to set up an exam room for her next patient.

~x~

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he lay with Addison in bed, her head resting gently on his chest "You've been pretty quiet since dinner"

"Hmmm, I'm just tired" she sighed "It's been a long day"

"A good day though" he smiled, kissing the top of her head "We're having a daughter"

"We are" she smiled "It's just, people are worried Sam, about you"

"What people? What do you mean worried?" Sam frowned.

"Pete, Amelia and Sheldon, but I think everybody else too, they, they said you've been struggling at the hospital, getting stressed…"

"I'm a surgeon, of course I get a little stressed out sometimes"

"You freeze when you did simple procedures, forget things, they're worried about you and your patients, Sheldon said something about, a trauma councillor he thinks you should see"

"Sheldon doesn't know what he's talking about" Sam said firmly "I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me Sam!" Addison exclaimed, sitting up and becoming tearful "You're not fine, I don't want to believe them but, they're our friends and they wouldn't come to me and tell me what they did today if you were fine, please, please just tell me the truth, please you promised, you promised me we'd tell each other everything"

"Sshh, sshh don't, don't cry" Sam whispered as he pulled her back into his arms "Don't cry"

"We're having a baby Sam, you know as well as anyone how stressful that is, I need to know, I need to know that you can cope because if you leave us, if you leave us I won't ever get over it and I, we, we deserve better, all 3 of us, we deserve to be happy so please just tell me how you really feel"

"God I'm sorry" Sam said quietly, moving down on the bed a little to kiss her tears away and then her lips "Addie I just, I just want us to be happy, what happened it, it can't be a shadow over our whole lives, we have to move on…"

"And to do that we have to be ok" she said with a sigh "You have to tell me the truth"

Sam let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his head under her chin and breathing in her scent, Addison wrapped her arms around him and brushed her lips gently over the top of his head.

"So maybe I've been a little stressed out" he said quietly "It's just sometimes I, it's like I'm not even there, like an outer body, thing, and I forget the simplest things, things I should know, and I do know them, after a second it comes to me, but it's still, scary, to forget those things, it's only when I'm there, at the hospital, as soon as I walk through the doors I just feel, completely different"

"It's where she died" Addison said gently "Corinne, it's where she died, where you, where you nearly died, all of the good things you do there take a back seat, you, you change when you go next door too, just sometimes, but then your mother starts chatting away like she does and she, distracts you, us, both of us"

"Yeah, yeah I guess she does" Sam sighed "I'll, I'll go to the councillor, just once, to see, unless he's a complete idiot…"

"He won't be" Addison laughed softly "If he's not right for you then, we can go somewhere else, and maybe we could, have a joint session again with my guy, hopefully more successful than the last one"

"I'm sorry" he murmured "I really messed up"

"I told you before, no more apologies, we both made mistakes, it doesn't matter anymore, because, because despite it all we're happy, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're happy" Sam said quietly, his hand coming to her bump.

"And our baby girl is going to love her Daddy so much" she laughed softly "I know that for sure"

"You know I love her don't you?" he asked with a whisper "The baby"

"Of course I do" Addison whispered back, bringing her hand to rest on top of his "I know you love her"

"We should start the nursery soon" he smiled "Have you got any ideas?"

"Pinks and browns, dark mahogany furniture, a comfy sofa by the window where I can feed her and you can read her bedtime stories, and photos, all on one wall I want photos of us, and everyone else, her family"

"That sounds perfect" Sam smiled "And we'll get a nice moses basket too"

"And I want one of those strollers that turns into a billion things"

"You want to go shopping don't you" he smirked.

"Well we've got a lot to get" she laughed "Let's go this weekend, please"

"Ok" he laughed softly "I'll even treat you to lunch, whatever you want"

"Are you sure whatever I want? Or are you just saying that and actually you mean, whatever you want but I'll take all the sugar and fat off your plate" she teased.

"I mean, whatever you want" Sam laughed, looking up at her and reaching up to kiss her gently "I'm sorry you got upset, I promise, I promise I'll talk to you about everything, if you promise me the same"

"I promise" Addison said softly "And don't worry about the tears, that happens a lot now you've impregnated me"

"I'm sorry babe" he chuckled "But you enjoyed it right? I mean, it was pretty great sex"

"When have we ever had bad sex?" Addison smirked.

"Well we could try it out now, just to double check that theory"

"Oh yeah?" Addison grinned as he kissed her neck "I think I'd have to agree"

~x~

"You're staring at me" Addison said with a quiet laugh as she lay next to Sam a little later that night.

"You're gorgeous, I can't help it" he laughed, kissing her gently.

"Well you're pretty handsome yourself Mr Bennett" she whispered against his mouth "I think our daughter wants some attention, she's kicking pretty hard in there"

Sam shuffled down the bed and little and put his hands to her bump, kissing it softly, Addison's hand came to the back of his head and she smiled down at him "I know you're going to be just as beautiful as your Mommy baby girl" he whispered "I can't wait to hold you, and I know Mommy can't wait to start dressing you up, I'm sure you'll end up with twice as many clothes as me tomorrow"

"I won't go too crazy, I promise" Addison laughed softly "We can buy you new clothes if you want"

"That won't be necessary babe" Sam smirked "This weekend is about you and our girl, I'll just be your transport and bag carrier"

"Well at least you know your place" Addison smirked, giggling as Sam tickled her "I'm kidding"

"Oh I'm sure you are" Sam laughed, coming back up to her level and kissing her "We should get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"I'll be there every minute, right by your side" she said softly "Promise"

"I know" Sam smiled, they shared one last kiss before slowly falling to sleep.

_Chapter 17 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've done it, I've moved away from home! Classes haven't started yet so I still have some spare time! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not thrilled with this chapter but I can't keep going over it and trying to change/add stuff (N) Addie is now 7 months pregnant! The pregnancy is going faster than I think most people want but there's still lots of stuff to come, it's a 30 chapter fic remember :P reviews are the best :D**

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later.<strong>

"So Sam, we've been doing this for a few months now, how do you feel things are going?" Dr Anderson, Sam's therapist said as they came to the end of one of their couple sessions with Addison.

"Good" Sam nodded "I feel, better, better than ever really" he smiled, linking his fingers with Addison's "I'm excited"

"To…"

"To meet our baby" he smiled "To be a family, I still have moments when I feel a little scared but, not in the same way as I was this time last year, or even this time 4 months ago, it's more of an excited scared feeling"

"I think Addison would agree with me here, to me that sounds much like most parents expecting a new baby would sound" Dr Anderson smiled "Can you liken it to how you felt before your first daughter was born?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I can" Sam smiled "It feels different, at least I know most of what to expect"

"And how do you feel things are Addison?" Dr Anderson asked.

"Different" she smiled "Good different, of course we both have our moments but I think that's to be expected after everything we've been through, but I have never felt more like part of a family as I do now, and that's all I ever really wanted"

"I think it's safe to say as a couple, you're very strong" Dr Anderson said softly "I think it's important that my sessions with you Sam, continue, but once a month rather than every fortnight, unless you feel that you need more"

"No, once a month sounds good" Sam nodded "Thank you for, everything"

"You did all the hard stuff" Dr Anderson smiled "I'll see you in a month, make your appointment at the front desk, are you back to work today?"

"No we've got friends coming from Seattle" Addison smiled as they stood "So we're at home all weekend"

"Well I hope you enjoy yourselves" Dr Anderson smiled "Have a good weekend"

"You too, thank you" Sam smiled, he shook his doctors hand and then left hand in hand with Addison.

~x~

"That should be them" Addison smiled as she heard a knock at her front door, pulling herself up to stand, she walked to the front door and opened it with a huge smiled on her face "Hey" she grinned.

"Hey" Callie laughed, giving her a hug "Look at you, you look amazing"

"I look huge" Addison said with a soft laugh "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Callie said softly.

"Hi Addison" Arizona smiled, giving her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek "You look wonderful, congratulations"

"Thank you" Addison smiled softly "And who is this big girl?" she laughed as she smiled at the girl on Arizona's hip "That can't be little Sofia"

"Not so little anymore huh?" Arizona laughed softly "Sofia say hello to Aunty Addison"

"Lello" Sofia smiled, showing her growing teeth as she smiled.

"Hello sweetheart" Addison smiled, kissing her forehead "You are so beautiful, shall we go and meet Uncle Sam?"

"Oooh yes" Arizona grinned "I haven't met him yet either"

"Come on in" Addison smiled, leading them into the house where Sam was waiting.

"Hey" he smiled "Welcome to LA"

"It's great to be here" Callie smiled "It's good to see you Sam, and finally meet you as Addie's man" she laughed "It's about time"

"It's good to have you here" Sam smiled "Addie really misses you"

"I miss her too" Callie said with a soft smile "This place is amazing though, I can kind of see why she loves it here"

"Just wait until you see the sunset, it's pretty amazing" Addison smiled "Anyway, Sam this is Arizona Robbins, and this is Sofia"

"It's nice to meet you" Sam smiled, shaking Arizona's hand lightly "And it's great to meet you Sofia, you are so much cuter than all the pictures I've seen" he tickled under her chin and she giggled loudly, reaching out to him.

"Looks like you have a new fan" Arizona laughed "Do you like your Uncle Sam baby girl?"

"Sa…" Sofia grinned, opening and closing her hands at him.

"Can I…?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Callie laughed softly.

"Hi sweet girl" Sam smiled as he took Sofia into his arms "Aren't you a pretty little thing"

"I can't get over how big she is" Addison said with a soft laugh "You'd never know she was so early"

"She's doing so well, she's meeting all her milestones on time, she's super smart" Arizona beamed proudly "Mark wants to take all the credit of course"

"Of course" Addison smirked "He's Mark Sloan"

"Everyone sends their love" Callie smiled "Expect plenty of gifts heading your way, everyone's really happy for you"

"They are?" Addison asked with surprise.

"Of course they are" Callie smirked "I am, so happy for you" she breathed out, giving Addison another hug "God it feels like yesterday we were in Seattle and drowning your sorrows with martini's and now, now you're off the martini's for months" she laughed, putting her hands on Addison's bump "I couldn't stop smiling all day when you told me, ask Arizona"

"It's true, she had a big goofy grin on her face when she was telling everyone and she told _everyone_" Arizona smirked.

"Addie said I could" Callie said defensively.

"I guess I did" Addison laughed softly "Anyway, I thought we could have some lunch and then spend some time outside on the beach, you are gonna love it honey" she smiled as she tickled Sofia "Now let me have some cuddle time so Uncle Sam can make us food, this baby makes Aunt Addie very hungry" Sam chuckled and passed Sofia over to Addison.

~x~

"I still can't believe you're pregnant" Callie said with a soft laugh as she sat on the beach with Addison, watching Arizona play with Sofia nearer to the water "And from angry forbidden sex too" she smirked.

"Oh like you and Mark were much better" Addison said with a roll of her eyes "My baby was made out of love, we were just a little blind to the love at first" she said with a laugh as she rubbed her bump.

"Understatement" Callie laughed "I'm really happy for you honey"

"Thanks" Addison smiled "I'm really happy for me too" she added before they both laughed again "And you, I don't think I've ever seen you more comfortable in yourself, with your little patchwork family"

"Patchwork family?" Callie laughed softly "I guess that kind of makes sense, we're good, great, Arizona is amazing, for someone who didn't think she ever wanted kids she's sure good at this Mom thing"

"Sometimes you just need a little push, or shove, we both kind of shoved a little huh?" Addison smirked "You more than me though, at least Sam was the one who got me pregnant"

"If it was possible for Ari too I'd let her" Callie smirked back "But we kind of, we're glad it was Mark y'know? Arizona won't admit it but she loves him, they're like brother and sister and she needs that, we've talked about it and if he wanted too, if we were going to have more kids in the future, we'd ask him, of course there would be no sex whatsoever but we'd whip out the turkey baster"

"Lovely" Addison said dryly before laughing "I'm glad it's working out, he's finally grown up, I feel proud"

"Me too" Callie laughed "You think Sam's gonna be ok with all this?"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "I went with him to therapy this morning, he's cutting his sessions down, he's made a lot of progress, it's like he's my Sam again, I didn't even realise he'd changed until he changed back, if that makes sense"

"Yeah, it does" Callie smiled "He's a good guy, he's good for you, he can handle you" she smirked "That's impressive in my books"

"Thanks" Addison laughed "I'm really glad you're here Cal"

"Me too, you should come back to Seattle once the baby's here, everyone would love to meet her"

"Yeah, maybe I will" Addison smiled, rubbing her bump gently "I always dreaded having to go back there, I mean the last time I didn't really think about it because I just wanted to get there for you but all the other times, even when I went with Archer, a part of me worried about seeing everyone again, maybe because I wasn't, happy"

"But now you are" Callie smiled softly "Right?"

"The happiest I've ever been" Addison laughed quietly "It's great isn't it? Being happy"

"The best" Callie beamed.

~x~

"Today has been nice huh?" Addison smiled as she cuddled up to Sam in bed that nice.

"It's been great" he smiled, kissing the top of her head "I can see why you and Callie and friends, she says it how it is and you need that"

"Yeah, I guess I do" Addison laughed softly "Arizona is perfect for her, Sofia is, god Sam when she was born I honestly thought she wouldn't make it, she was so tiny and so sick but, look at her, she's amazing, and she loved you" she smirked.

"She's beautiful" Sam smiled "Just like our daughter will be" he said as he rubbed her bump, grinning as he felt their daughter kick "See she knows already, she knows she's gorgeous, just like her Mommy"

"I think she's going to look like you" she said softly, brushing her fingertips down his jawline "I just have a feeling, and I can't wait to see her"

"Me either" Sam whispered, kissing her gently "It's going to be a day we'll never forget, for all the _right_ reasons"

"Well we're definitely in need of more of those days" Addison laughed "Our daughter agrees" she smiled as the baby kicked again, Sam laughed softly and they shared a gentle kiss.

_Chapter 18 to follow…._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Have not watched and will not be watching any of S6 PP, Shonda has made a joke of the show and not just with Addisam! Also she has been very rude and ignorant towards Addisam fans on twitter which is such a change of attitude from not so long ago when she was singing our praises, we've all always known PP was her last priority, and by suddenly announcing she wanted to put Addison back with Mark if she wasn't killing him off basically says to me she regrets PP altogether! ANYWAY, I will continue to write Addisam, anything post S5 will be completely AU! Much love to you all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later.<strong>

Addison pushed her shopping cart around the grocery store and yawned as she looked down at her list, she searched out what she wanted and groaned when she saw it on the top shelf, not being able to reach as high now she had an 8 month sized bump, she stretched up and groaned again, she saw a hand reach above her head and hand her the item.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile to the tall older gentleman by her side "It's kind of hard to stretch with this" she laughed, rubbing her stomach gently.

"You can't have long to go now" he smiled.

"A month" she smiled proudly "My first, a little girl"

"Congratulations" the man smiled "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you, I'm all set" she smiled "Have a good day"

"You too dear"

Addison smiled to herself at the kindness of a stranger and headed over to the cashier to pay for her shopping.

~x~

After taking her groceries home and arranging them in her kitchen Addison found herself bored again so she was back in the car and on the way to the practice, as she parked she walked towards the building and frowned as she felt as if she was being stared at, the looked across the road from the building and saw the man who had helped her in the grocery store, she shook off the awkward feeling and headed up to the 5th floor, she smiled at the receptionist and headed into the kitchen where she found Sam and Amelia having lunch together.

"Hey" Sam smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I did the grocery shopping, took it home and then got bored" she shrugged "I know this is gonna sound weird but I think I'm being followed"

"Followed?" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy helped me get something from a high shelf and I just saw him across the road, watching me, maybe I'm just being paranoid but it freaked me out"

"It's probably just a coincidence" Sam said, kissing her gently, his hand naturally coming to her bump "How's our girl today?"

"Playing trampoline on my bladder" she laughed softly.

"Give your Mom a break baby girl" Sam whispered as he reached down to kiss her bump.

"I can't believe there's only a month to go" Amelia sighed "In a month you're going to have a baby"

"I'm aware of that" Addison laughed "I'm the one who's going to be pushing her out of a very small place"

"You're going to be great babe" Sam smiled "And you can squeeze my hand as much as you want"

"Oh don't worry, I will be" Addison chuckled as she kissed him.

"You're gonna tell us when you go into labour right?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I will honey" Addison said with a soft laugh "I was thinking that you and Marion could come with us, and the two of you along with Pete will be the first people to meet her, best friend privileges"

"Yeah?"

"We want you to be there" Sam smiled "Now babe, I have one more patient and then I was going to do some paperwork but, I think I'd rather take you home"

"You sure? I wouldn't want to distract you"

"You're the best distraction a guy could ask for" he whispered as he kissed her again.

"What happened to you guys?" Amelia laughed "You used to be so hot and fun, now you're all, sweet and mushy, you better not be a boring Mom"

"I'm not being boring, I'm just happy" Addison laughed softly "We promise to be hot and fun again at some point in the future"

"You better" Amelia smirked "I've gotta go, we'll talk later?"

"Sure" Addison smiled, Amelia gave her a hug before leaving Addison and Sam alone in the kitchen.

~x~

"Sam, Sam look" Addison said, nudging Sam's arm as they walked out of the practice "That guy over there, he's the one I was talking about"

"Oh my god" Sam mumbled as his eyes met those of the man on the bench across the street.

"What?" Addison frowned.

"I think, I think that's my father"

"What?" Addison asked in shock "Are you sure?"

"It's been almost 40 years so no I'm not entirely sure but, yeah, I think that's my Dad" Sam sighed "What the hell is he doing here?"

"You could go and ask him"

"I don't want to be anywhere near him" Sam said firmly, he tensed as the man started to walk towards them "Let's go Addie, I need to go"

"Ok, let's go" Addison said softly, she squeezed his hand and they walked quickly to their car, Sam driving away as fast as he could.

~x~

"As comfortable as I am I'm going to regret this when I can't get up" Addison sighed as she sat on the floor of the babies nursery organising all of the babies clothes into piles as she watched Sam put together the chest of drawers.

"I'll help you" he laughed softly "Do you think we have enough clothes for her?" he smirked as he dodged a pile of onesies.

"They're different sizes" Addison said defensively "I bought all of this ready so I don't have to shop all the time and I think for a shopaholic that's pretty sensible"

"Whatever makes things easier for you babe" Sam smiled as he kissed the top of her head "Drawers are finished" he announced as he pushed them into place "And so is the nursery" he smiled.

"It's perfect" Addison sighed happily "Exactly what I wanted, I think she'll love it in here"

"Me too" Sam smiled as he joined her on the floor, wrapping an arm around her back and kissing her, his other hand coming to her bump, smiling as the baby kicked his hand "Let's finish up with these clothes and then go downstairs for some well earned food, anything you want"

"Anything? Really?" she smirked "You're not going to raise your eyebrow if I want something unhealthy"

"I think we both know you eat what you want" Sam laughed "If anyone knows what's good for you it's you"

"Chinese food it is then" Addison grinned, Sam laughed as he kissed her again and they tidied away all of the clothes before heading downstairs to order food, when the doorbell rang 20 minutes later Sam went to open the door and sighed heavily as the man from earlier that day was standing there.

"Junior" he said quietly "It's good to see you again"

"My name is Sam, unfortunately my mother agreed to name me after you" Sam said shakily "What the hell do you want?! How dare you come here to my home, how dare you follow my heavily pregnant girlfriend around! You haven't showed your face since I was 5 years old, I've done ok without you, I certainly don't need you now"

"I understand how upset you are Sam" Sam Senior began.

"You can't begin to understand how upset I am" Sam snapped "Do you even know how much you hurt us?! You _destroyed_ my Mothers confidence, you made her feel like she'd done something wrong when all she did was try to make you happy, was raise your children, you don't get to show up here, especially not now"

"I heard about Corinne and I just wanted…."

"She died 9 months ago!" Sam yelled "If you're so worried about how I am after my baby sister tried to kill me and then killed herself then where the hell were you 9 months ago?! Why now?! What the hell is your problem?! Get away from me right now, get away from my house, away from my family, don't you dare pretend you actually care about us"

"Sam, honey calm down" Addison said softly as she approached them tentatively, putting her hand on his shoulder as his breathing sped up "Calm down, it's ok, go inside and sit down"

"I don't want you alone with him" Sam said firmly.

"I'll be ok, go inside" Addison whispered, kissing him gently, giving him a little push, Sam glared one last time at his father before reluctantly heading back into the living room "I think you should leave" Addison said quietly "I know you probably mean well but you should leave, he's finally becoming himself again, this isn't the right time"

"Here's my phone number" Sam Sr. said as he passed Addison a business card "When he's ready to talk, tell him to give me a call, and tell him, tell him that I really am sorry, I'm late, I know I'm late to his life, I know I've missed so much, but I would really like to have a conversation with him, congratulations again on your child" he smiled softly before leaving, Addison let out a sigh and went to close the door, spotting the delivery guy she grabbed her purse and paid him, when she returned to the living room Sam was pacing back and forth, she put the food on the coffee table and took his hand "Sit" she said as she pushed him towards the sofa, she lowered herself into the seat next to him and took his face gently in her hands "Breathe" she whispered, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking"

"I don't want to think about him" he said quietly "He is nothing to me"

"He's your father Sam" Addison sighed "I know he hurt you so much but he is still your father, why don't you just let him have 10 minutes with you"

"No, I don't want him in my life, I don't want him in our lives, this isn't fair, he can't just show up here like this!" Sam exclaimed.

"No it isn't fair, but it's life and sometimes we have to deal with things that aren't fair, I will be there with you every step of the way, honey don't let him do this to you, don't get upset and angry, you're finally in a good place, this doesn't have to take you out of it if you don't let it"

"I know, I know you're right" he sighed heavily.

"You should talk to your Mom, she'd want to know, and if he knows you're here he probably knows she's here too, it's better you tell her first"

"Yeah, yeah you're right, I'll go and see her in the morning"

"I love you so much, you're amazing to me, you're, perfect for me" she teased and he laughed softly "And you have shown with Maya what an amazing Dad you are despite the one you had, and things will be the same with our daughter, this isn't going to change anything"

"How do you always know what to say?" Sam asked as he sank back into the sofa and pulled her gently so her head lay on his chest, his hand falling to rest on her bump.

"I didn't know I did" she laughed quietly "I guess I just, know you"

"Yeah, you really do" Sam smiled softly "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be"

"Sam" she whispered "You shouldn't say things like that to a hormonal pregnant woman"

"I'm sorry baby" he laughed quietly, wiping a tear from her cheek "Do you want anything? Some food?"

"Mmm, ice cream" she yawned "Vanilla, with a slice of that apple pie your Mom baked for me"

"Us"

"Right, right us" Addison laughed.

"Apple pie and ice cream coming right up babe" Sam smiled, he kissed the top of her head and went into the kitchen, Addison let out a heavy sigh, she knew things were only going to get harder for the man she loved.

~x~

"Hey Mom" Sam said quietly as he knocked on the open back doors of her house "Can I come in?"

"Of course dear" she smiled "I was just going to have coffee out on the deck, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, that'd be nice" he nodded with a small smile, Marion poured another coffee and they sat together at the table on the deck.

"Now Sam, what's going on with you?" she asked.

"My father he, he showed up yesterday" he sighed heavily.

"What do you mean showed up?"

"He followed Addison around the supermarket, even talked to her, she then spotted him outside the practice and when we left I saw him, I knew it was him, even though he was almost 40 years older I knew it was him, he walked towards us so we left and then he, he showed up at the house, I wouldn't let him get a word in but, he left his number with Addie and, he wants to talk to me"

"Oh" she said quietly "Well that is, unexpected"

"I'm not going to call him" Sam said quickly "I won't, I won't call him"

"Sam" Marion said softly "Don't think about me, I know you're thinking about me, don't, think about you, would _you_ like to speak with him?"

"No, I wouldn't like too"

"But do you think you should? All of the unanswered questions you have, you can ask them now"

"Don't you have questions too?" Sam asked quietly "About why he left you?"

"I don't need to know" she sighed "I could live the rest of my life without seeing him again, but I know you need this, to understand that you are nothing like him"

"I look like him, it was like looking in some freaky, ageing mirror" he laughed.

"The one good thing about your father was his looks honey" Marion laughed "And you are every bit as handsome" she said as she put her hand to his face "I love you son"

"I love you too Mom" he smiled, reaching across and kissing her cheek "I should get to work, will you drop by and see Addison later? She's getting bored, but don't tell her I asked you…"

"I won't" Marion laughed softly "You have a good day son" Sam stood and kissed his mothers forehead before heading back over to his house.

~x~

"Junior" Samuel Bennett smiled as Sam walked into a diner near to the practice.

"It's Sam, just Sam" Sam replied, taking a seat and avoiding his handshake.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" a waitress asked as she approached them.

"Coffee, please" Sam said with a small smile, as she left to get his coffee Sam let out a heavy sigh "This doesn't mean you are welcome in my life, ok?"

"I understand" Samuel Sr. replied with a nod.

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked bluntly "Thanks" he said to the waitress as she brought him a cup of coffee, he poured in some milk and sugar and stirred "That's it, that's the only question I need answering, why did you leave?"

"I made a mistake, I, hurt your mother, I loved her, I did, I always will, but I wasn't a nice man, I never ever laid a hand on her, ever, but mental abuse can be just as harmful as physical abuse, I was young and stupid and, made her feel like she wasn't worth anything, I wasn't a good husband or a good father so, I left"

"So instead of trying to be a better person, a better husband, a better father, you just left my mother with 2 young children"

"I did" Samuel Sr. nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so blunt" Sam said with a sharp laugh.

"You were better off without me, clearly, your mother raised you to be a good man"

"This isn't about my Mom's abilities to be a mother, she's incredible, after everything you put her through, after everything with Corinne, she is still incredible and she is so happy right now, and you owe this to her, because if she hadn't told me to come here then there was no way in hell I was going to call you"

"She told you to come?"

"She said this is my chance to realise I'm nothing like you, for so long I have compared myself to you, when I left my first wife, I hated myself because I felt like I was just like you, but as time went on and especially now looking back I know, I left her as my wife but I didn't leave _her_, we still talk, we have a daughter and a granddaughter together and I care for her deeply, I'm not you"

"No son, you're not" Samuel Sr. said quietly "You are a good man, the man I should have been, but I have changed Sam, I want to get to know you and your family, and I hope, I hope I can earn your forgiveness one day"

"Addison is a few weeks away from giving birth, we still have a lot to do to get ready for the baby, and I just don't, I don't know if I can trust you, if I can, let you near my family, but I will, think about it, and maybe after the baby is born, we can talk again"

"I understand" Samuel nodded "Thank you for coming here today Sam"

"I should go, I have to get to work" Sam said as he stood "I hope you respect my decision, whatever it is"

"Of course" Samuel Sr. said quietly "Goodbye son" Sam simply nodded and left.

_Chapter 19 to follow…._


	19. Chapter 19

**3 weeks later.**

"Hello" Sam said as he answered his cell phone in the supermarket.

"Hey, how long do you think you'll be?" Addison asked.

"I just have a few more things to get and then I'll be home, are you ok?"

"Mmhmm"

"Addison, are you ok?" Sam asked again.

"I, I'm having contractions I think"

"You think?" Sam asked, stopping in the middle of the cereal aisle.

"They're worse than Braxton Hicks, much worse, but I know I'm not ready to go into the hospital because they're only every half an hour and my waters haven't broken yet"

"Do you want me to come home now? I'll leave the groceries for another day…."

"No, no get the groceries, I'm fine Sam I just, needed to tell someone" she said with a slight laugh "Your Mom is at her book club and Amelia's at work so I just, I just wanted to, hear you voice"

"Ok I'm going to stay on the phone with you until I get home"

"No that'll slow you down" Addison laughed "I'm fine Sam, honestly, just carry on, I'll see you when you get home"

"Everything is going to be fine, I love you so much" Sam said softly "I'll be home as soon as I can"

"I love you too, bye" Addison said quietly, after hanging up the phone and let out a loud cry of pain and gripped onto the couch, when the contraction was over she breathed in and out slowly "You just hold your horses baby girl, Daddy will be home soon" Addison said softly as she rubbed her bump.

~x~

"Hey, hey I'm home" Sam called out as he rushed into the house, hearing Addison cry out through a contraction, as he reached the living room he found her stood behind the couch gripping onto the back of it, he put the grocery bags on the table and came to stand beside her, rubbing her lower back soothingly "That's it baby, breathe, deep breaths, how far apart are they now?"

"15 minutes" she panted "After we hung up they just started coming quicker, but we shouldn't go to the hospital yet, not until my water has broken, ohhhhh" she gasped as another contraction hit.

"Ok, that was less than 5 minutes Addie"

"Well maybe my calculations were slightly off, it's hard to concentrate when your uterus is contracting" she snapped, shrugged his hands off her "I know as soon as we get to the hospital everything will slow down and, my water hasn't even broken!"

"But I still think we should go to the hospital, if your contractions are this close together they might have to break your waters for you" Sam said gently "I know you're freaked out right now, and it's completely different to being the doctor in this situation, but you're going to be just fine and soon enough, we'll be holding our little girl ok? Now we're going to get in the car, and go to the hospital"

"You have to wait another half an hour before calling your mother, that's when her book club finishes" Addison said as she started to waddle towards the front door "Amelia and Pete are already at the hospital but they shouldn't leave patients, and maybe we should put the groceries away first because something might melt or go off…"

"We can buy new groceries Addie" Sam said with a soft laugh "Let's go"

"Wait" she whispered, stopping and grabbing onto his hand "I just need a second"

"Ok" he said gently.

"I, I love you" she said quietly "I just need to say it one last time before she's here, I love you, so much, and I know this is everything you never wanted but we're going to be, we're going to be so good at this Sam, and our daughter will love you just as much as I do"

"Addie" he said softly as he cupped her face gently in his hands "This is _everything_ I always wanted" he whispered before kissing her "Now lets go and have our baby girl" she smiled tearfully at him and kissed him once more before they left the house.

~x~

"I came as soon as I got the message" Marion said as she rushed into Addison's hospital room "How are you? How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

"It's going to be another couple of hours yet Marion" Addison said tiredly "But everything's fine, we're both fine, just exhausted"

"I know honey, but you are going to be great" Marion said softly as she put her hand gently on Addison's face "You know I think of you as my daughter don't you Addison, I have loved every moment of getting to know you and it is clear as day that you make my son so happy, I am so proud of you both"

"Thank you Marion" Addison whispered, tears filling her eyes "I'm sorry, my hormones have been crazy today, I've already yelled at Sam four times"

"You can yell as much as you want today babe" Sam laughed softly.

"If he doesn't tend to your every need sweetheart you send someone to come and get me, I'll kick him into shape"

"You have so much faith in me Mom" Sam smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be great son but I just have to let her know, just in case, this is a stressful time, I just want you both to be happy"

"We are, Mom" Addison smiled softly, Marion squeezed her hand gently and went into instant mothering mode as a contraction took hold of Addison's body.

~x~

"Oh god, oh god it's time" Addison groaned a couple of hours later "It's time, right?" she said looking to her doctor.

"It's time" Dr Williams nodded "You know the drill Addison, start pushing on the next contraction"

"You can do this baby, I'm right here" Sam said as he held Addison's hand and stroked her hair back from her face with the other, before Addison could reply pain soared through her and she began to push, the next 10 minutes went by in a blur of pushing and panting before their daughter finally arrived.

"Here she is, she looks great" Dr Williams smiled as she cleaned off the babies face a little and then placed the crying baby on Addison's chest "Congratulations"

"Hi" Addison said tearfully "Hi baby girl, it's your Mommy, I can't believe you're here, Sam she's here"

"I know babe" Sam said softly as he brushed some sweaty hair from Addison's face "She's as beautiful as her Mommy"

"I'm a Mom Sam" Addison whispered tearfully.

"You're a Mom" he smiled, kissing her gently "We're a family"

"Sam would you like to cut the cord?" Dr Williams asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Sam nodded, he took the cord scissors from her and cut "Thank you" he said quietly "For everything"

"Hey, I did nothing" Dr Williams laughed softly "Addison did all the hard work"

"Yeah" Sam said softly as he looked back at Addison who was still mesmerized by their daughter, he brushed some sweaty hair back from her face and she smiled up at him "How is she baby?"

"She's perfect" Addison sniffled "She's, Abigail"

"Abigail" he smiled gently "Abigail Hope Forbes Montgomery-Bennett"

"Just Bennett" Addison laughed softly "Look at her Sam, she's like your baby picture, she's a Bennett through and through, Daddy's girl, she's a Bennett"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure" she nodded "Why don't you take her over to the nurse, I have the afterbirth to contend with hopefully soon, I just want to get cleaned up now I feel gross"

"You're beautiful" Sam laughed softly, he kissed her on the lips and then the forehead before carefully taking Abigail into his arms and wrapping her in a blanket "And you Abigail, you are, you're perfect" he breathed out, instantly falling in love with his newborn daughter.

~x~

"Hey" Amelia said quietly as she popped her head into the door of Addison's hospital room "The nurse said it was ok for us to come in"

"It is" Addison smiled tiredly, the door opened a little wider and Amelia, Pete and Marion all entered the room, Pete holding a pink teddy in one arm and a bunch of pink balloons in the other, a heart shaped one with the words 'it's a girl' in the middle of the bunch.

"Pete" Addison laughed "Really?"

"This is what you do when people have babies" he said simply, setting them by the bed and kissing her cheek "Congratulations Addie"

"Thank you" she smiled "And thanks for staying"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" he said softly "Now where is she?"

"She's right here" Sam smiled as he took Abigail from her crib "Meet Abigail Hope Bennett, Abby meet Grandma, Aunt Amelia and Uncle Pete"

"Oh guys, she's beautiful" Amelia said with a soft laugh "Best looking baby I've ever seen"

"You say that to all of your sisters" Addison smirked.

"But this time I really mean it" Amelia laughed.

"She's perfect" Pete smiled "A little heartbreaker in the making"

"Oh I don't doubt that" Sam chuckled "What do you think Mom?"

"She's an angel Sam" she said softly "A real life angel"

"Here, hold her" he smiled, putting Abby into his mother's arms.

"Hello my sweet girl" Marion said with a smile "You are one lucky little thing, I hope you know that, you have a lot of Aunts and Uncles waiting to meet you, a big sister and a niece" she laughed "And you have the most wonderful parents, the best you could ask for, and I am going to spoil you rotten little miss, yes I am, and your Mommy and Daddy can't do a thing about it"

"Oh, we know" Sam laughed softly "Let me get a picture Mom" he pulled out his camera and took a picture of Marion and the baby.

"Me next" Amelia grinned, clapping her hands a little, Marion laughed and passed Abigail over "Ok Abby, let's get a few things straight, one day you're gonna hate your parents, sounds bad but it's pretty much a given when you turn into a teenager, but you can't rebel too much ok? You gotta behave, they're not as young as they used to be and you'll just end up taking care of them once they get their heart attacks out the way so when you feel a little angry at them or just wanna escape, you come to me, no matter where I am if you feel like there's something you can't say to your parents you come to me, you can tell me anything and I will make sure you do the right thing, I'm not gonna let you scare them half to death like I did with my Mom, I know you probably won't, you'll be a little goody two shoes like your parents were, but that's ok" she laughed quietly "That's actually the better option, you're gonna be a star whatever Abby, and I can't wait to see it happen"

"God Amelia, what are you trying to do to me?!" Addison exclaimed tearfully "Do you know how many hormones I have raging through me right now?"

"I'm sorry" Amelia laughed "I was just trying to be nice"

"I know that" Addison sniffled "Thank you"

"See what I mean Abby, she's gonna drive you crazy" Amelia laughed softly, she let Sam take a picture of her before passing the baby onto Pete.

"I don't quite know if I can top that" Pete smirked "All I'm gonna say is, my door is always open to you sweetheart, and I'm gonna tell Lucas that he has to be a big brother to you, so that means when he's a senior and you're a freshman he's gonna kick the ass of any guy who tries to mess with you"

"Pete" Addison laughed "Don't teach your son to be violent"

"I'm not" he said defensively "But he's still gonna know to be there for her, not that she won't have that strong Montgomery streak in her, she'll probably shoot down any guy who treats her badly before Lucas gets a chance"

"I can totally see that happening" Amelia laughed "And come on, she'll be fighting them off, she's going to be gorgeous, her parents are two of the best looking people I know"

"Thanks Amelia" Sam smirked "But Abigail won't be going near boys will you baby girl, no, no more accidental grandchildren for Daddy, now of course I love Olivia, I really do, but I don't think my heart could take another teenage pregnancy"

"Can we not talk about her being a teenager just yet?" Addison laughed "She's only an hour old, I'd quite like to enjoy her as she is"

"Of course Addison" Marion laughed softly "Now come here, lets have a hug shall we" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and embraced Addison gently "You must be exhausted"

"Yeah" Addison nodded "But it's worth it"

"Definitely" Marion smiled, looking back to where Amelia, Sam and Pete were cooing at Abigail, all of them not being able to take their eyes off her.

_Chapter 20 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me for the fluff :P **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A follow on from the previous chapter, still tying up a few loose ends plot wise for the following chapters as we head towards the end of this story! Please keep it up with the reviews, I know we've been let down by PP but that is exactly what fanfiction is for, writing what could have been!**

* * *

><p>"I miss her" Addison said tiredly after waking up from a nap, Abigail having her own in the nursery down the hall at the hospital "I know all I've done is sleep but, I miss her so much already"<p>

"I know baby, me too" Sam said with a soft laugh "How about I go and get us some lunch and when we're done I'll bring Abby right back here, and we can probably go home soon"

"Yeah, I guess so" she yawned "Can I have something with fries?"

"You can have whatever you want" he smiled, kissing her forehead "I'm so proud of you, I know you were scared but you were, you are always going to be amazing to me"

"I love you so much" she whispered "Now get me some food, labour is hard work"

"Ok" Sam laughed "I'll get you some food"

~x~

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Sam groaned as he walked back towards Addison's room and saw his father standing by the nursery window "What are you doing here? I told you I'd call you if I wanted to see you again, how did you even know where I was?"

"I wanted to leave something at your house for the baby, I was just going to leave it on the doorstep but your neighbour said he spotted you leaving and had a feeling Addison was in labour, I won't stay, I just wanted to give this to you" he said as he held out the pink gift bag.

"I don't want your gifts…"

"Take the gift Sam" Marion said from behind them "And say thank you"

Sam let out a heavy sigh and took the bag "Thank you" he mumbled.

"Now go and give Addison her food so you can spend more time with your daughter, go, shoo"

"But Mom…"

"Sam, go" Marion said firmly "I'll be there in a moment"

"I swear if you say anything to upset her I'll drag you out of here myself" Sam glared at his father before storming away.

"Marion" Samuel Sr. said gently "You haven't changed a bit"

"And you're still a liar" Marion said with a soft laugh.

"You look beautiful Marion, and Sam, he's a good man, that's your doing, and Corinne, I'm sure she was a good girl….I'm so sorry, for everything"

"Corinne was, she was a beautiful girl, so happy and, a dreamer, she was such a dreamer" Marion laughed "But then she got sick and, my baby girl disappeared, in more ways than one, and Sam always blamed himself, both times, he's finally becoming himself again Samuel, nothing will change that, not even you, I won't let it"

"I have many regrets, my biggest being leaving you and the children, hurting you all, my intention isn't to cause either of you any pain, I would just like the chance to know my son and my grandchildren"

"That's one of them right there" Marion smiled, pointing Abigail out "Abigail Hope Bennett, she looks just like Sam did as a baby don't you think?"

"She does" Samuel Sr. said with a soft laugh.

"Maya is a young mother studying at one of the best colleges in New York City, and she will make a career out of whatever she chooses to do, she will be coming to visit with her daughter in a few weeks, I would advise you to stay on Sam's good side until then and you may get to meet them all"

"What makes you think he'd allow that to happen?"

"He still knows I know best even if he is grown" she smirked "And I have a feeling, about you being back in our lives, a good feeling, so I'm going to trust you not to mess it up Samuel, my boy and his family deserve so much better and I'm not, I'm not young anymore, or weak, if you mess with my family again, there will be hell to pay, do you understand?"

"You have changed" Samuel said softly, he leaned in closer and kissed her cheek before she could pull away "I'll leave you all be, send my congratulations to our son and his family again, she's beautiful" Marion watched as he walked away and then turned back to look at her granddaughter.

"One day baby girl, you'll have your heart broken" she murmured "But you'll survive, just like your old Grandma"

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as Sam walked into her room "Do you have food?"

"I have food" he smirked, he pulled the table that crossed the bed over to them and set out the food, sitting on the bed by her legs on the opposite side of the table, Addison picked up a few fries and ate them.

"Mmm, much better" she smiled as she finished the bite "What's that?" she asked, nodding at the gift bag Sam put near her feet.

"My father is here" Sam sighed heavily "Our neighbour saw him leaving this gift on our doorstep and told him we were here, I haven't opened it, my Mom saw us talking, made me take it and say thank you"

"Oh" Addison said with a soft laugh "Well, open it then"

Sam reluctantly opened the bag and took out the package and card from inside, he opened the package first and took out a newborn sized dress, the top half plain white and the skirt a soft pink with a bow placed on the seam that joined them together.

"That's sweet" Addison smiled as he passed it to her "She'll look adorable in this, what does the card say?" Sam opened the card and a picture fell out of it.

"Oh my god" he murmured.

"What is it?"

"It's, it's a picture of me and Corinne, on her 2nd birthday" he said as he showed it to her.

"Wow" Addison smiled softly "You can see so much of Maya in this photo, and you and Corinne look so alike, I never saw that before, he kept this all that time Sam"

"Yeah" he said quietly "The card, the card says he hopes we're as happy now as he was the day he became a father to me and Corinne, and that he wishes he could've been good for us, he still has a copy of the photo and will carry it with him every day, just like he has all these years" he let out a heavy sigh and put the card down "Tell me what to do Addie"

"I can't do that Sam" she said gently "I love you, and I'll support you whatever you decide, if you're not ready for him to be in your life then he won't be, if you're never ready then that's ok, but I think…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you want to give him a chance, and you just want someone who isn't your mother to tell you it's ok" Sam furrowed his eyebrows at her, a slight pout on his face and she laughed quietly "Hit the nail on the head honey?"

"It's a good thing I love you" he murmured, reaching over to kiss her "Thank you, you have no idea how much you've helped me Addie, no idea"

"I just want us to both be happy, to all be happy" she said quietly "And I know we will be, especially Abigail, she's going to be Daddy's little Princess and I won't get a look in"

"Of course you will" he laughed "She's going to look like me but she'll be just like you I'm sure, and I can't wait to see her grow up to be as incredible as you are"

"Ok, ok, stop with the compliments now" she laughed softly.

"You gave birth to our daughter today, expect the compliments" Sam kissed her again and she smiled before quickly finishing her food, wanting her daughter to be back in her arms as soon as possible.

_Chapter 21 to follow…_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I should be doing uni work but I'm completely stuck so, this is the substitute! Kind of fell out of love with this fic, don't think anyone can really blame me given the state of the mess Shonda has made, sigh. But I promise I won't give up on this fic, I'll make sure it's finished for you all :) Thanks for sticking with it, please review! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later.<strong>

"Good morning" Marion beamed as Sam walked into his old house with Abby in his arms "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Addison's taking a nap so I thought I'd bring Abby over to see her Grandma" he smiled.

"Oh you are welcome anytime sweetheart" she said with a soft laugh, taking Abby into her arms "I hope you're being a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy"

"She's a very good girl" Sam smiled as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm glad" Marion smiled "How are you finding things Sam? Honestly"

"Good" he smiled "I love being a Daddy again"

"You'll always be a Daddy sweetheart" Marion said softly "Just like I'm always going to be a Mommy, your Mom, and I am so proud of you"

"I couldn't have done this without you" he smiled.

"Well I'm not going anywhere soon" she said softly, stroking Abby's cheek gently "How's Addison doing?"

"She's just tired, but really happy" Sam said proudly "She finally has her missing piece"

"Well, not entirely, she still needs a ring on her finger"

"Mom" Sam smirked.

"Addison may not be talking about marriage but trust me, she wants it, so I think it's about time you made an honorable woman out of her"

"It's not that I don't want to marry her, I would in a heartbeat, marriage just, I don't think it means the same to her anymore, she always wanted it all, the husband and the house and the kids and everything has been so, messed up and different, not at all how she wanted it, I don't know if she has the same trust in marriage that she did"

"She trusts _you_ Sam" Marion said softly "I think deep down inside her she still wants it all, and the husband is the only part she's missing, I don't want to pressure you Sam, you have to want it too"

"I do want it" Sam said with a soft laugh "Of course I do, it just has to be the perfect moment, I have to do it right"

"Think about something that's special to the both of you, a special place or memory, it will come to you Sam" she smiled.

"I hope so" he sighed, reaching out and brushing his fingertips against the small tufts of hair on Abigail's head "I'm glad you're here Mom"

"Me too son" Marion smiled "It's just wonderful to see you and your family, I don't think I've ever seen you so settled and comfortable in yourself"

"I guess therapy really does work" he smirked.

"Now dear that is not the only reason and you know it" she laughed softly.

"I know, my girls had something to do with it too" he smiled, he dropped a kiss to Abigail's forehead and they continued to talk away the morning.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Addison asked with a quiet laugh as she walked out onto the deck to find Sam rearranging the lounge chairs "Abby is finally asleep" she smiled as she held up the baby monitor in her hand "Sam?"

"Come here" he said, holding out his hand, she walked closer and he sat her down on the lounger at the edge of the deck, she frowned as he lifted her legs onto the lounger and made her lie back.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she laughed as he sat down next to her legs, he smiled and reached out to put his hand on her cheek softly.

"I love you" he said simply "I have loved you for, so long, and no matter what we've been through ever since I started to fall for you, ever since our first kiss right here, like this, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you, I know things have been rough, really really rough, but I know that we are meant to spend the rest of our lives together. We're going to sit out here in 30 years time when we're 70 something and watch our grandkids play on the beach, we're going to see our daughter achieve her dreams, whatever they are, and we're going to achieve whatever dreams we have from now on, I won't ever try and stop that from happening again"

"Sam" Addison whispered softly, bringing her hand to his which was still against her cheek.

"Wait, wait let me finish" he said with a soft laugh, he took her hand and kissed it before getting to his knee and taking a small box from his pocket.

"Sam" she said shakily.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you" he smiled "Will you marry me?" Addison's eyes dropped to look at the ring in his hand and then back up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah" she laughed quietly "Yes" he grinned at her and slipped the ring onto her finger before sitting back on the lounger and kissing her, the kiss so much like their first but with so much more feeling, again laughing after they pulled apart.

~x~

"Hey" Amelia smiled the next morning as Addison crossed over to her deck with Abigail in her arms.

"Hi" Addison smiled "Where's Marion?"

"I'm right here sweetheart, good morning" Marion smiled as she walked out of the house, passing Amelia a cup of coffee "Would you like a drink? The kettle is still warm"

"No, no I'm not stopping, I just, well, Sam and I just wanted you guys to be the first to know, we're getting married" Addison couldn't help a grin spread on her face.

"Oh he asked you" Marion gushed "I knew he'd pluck up the courage eventually"

"I thought it'd take him a couple more weeks yet" Amelia laughed "It's about damn time"

"Marriage wasn't a necessity to me, but I'm more than happy he asked" Addison smiled softly "And he did it in the perfect way"

"Now you're going to have to tell us dear" Marion said with a soft laugh.

"He set up the deck like it was when we first kissed, even made me sit the same way, and after a beautiful speech he asked me" she smiled, finally showing them her ring "And I said yes"

"I'm so happy for you" Amelia smiled as she stood and hugged Addison tightly "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Addison laughed softly, as soon as they pulled apart Marion had her arms around her future daughter-in-law, she hugged her before stepping back and holding Addison's face in her hands.

"I cannot wait to be able to officially call you my daughter, you have done, so much for my Sam and you tried, you tried to save my baby girl even after everything she had done, I am very proud of you Addison and your wedding day will be one of the happiest of my life, congratulations"

"Thank you Marion" Addison said quietly, giving her a hug "For everything"

"You never have to thank me dear, it's what I'm here for" Marion smiled "Now you go on and get yourself ready for work, I'm going to start looking for a recipe for tonight's celebratory dinner"

"Ok" Addison laughed "I'll see you tonight" she smiled, the smile not leaving her face as she headed back over to her house.

~x~

"There we go baby, all better" Addison beamed after she finished changing Abby's diaper and lifted her up, kissing her nose "Ready to go over to Grandma's? She's cooking Daddy and I dinner because we're, we're getting married sweetheart, I'm going to be a Bennett just like you, and we'll be happy my sweet girl" she whispered, rocking Abby gently "Mommy loves you, and Daddy too, you might have been a little surprise, but you're the best surprise we've ever had"

"Hey there" Sam said softly from the doorway of their bedroom "How are my girls doing in here?"

"We're good" Addison smiled "Great, we're really great"

"Good" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her "I can't get over how in love I am with her, we made her Addie" he laughed quietly.

"I'm aware, I felt all 7 pounds of her coming out of me" Addison laughed back "But I get what you mean, I find myself just staring at her in awe, she's really ours"

"I think we should take her into the practice tomorrow, I know Amelia's probably told everyone already but we should go and see them right?"

"Sure" Addison smiled "Come on, your mother will be waiting, can you grab the diaper bag and her rocker?"

"Of course" Sam smiled, picking them up from the floor, he kissed her briefly before they headed over to Marion and Amelia's.

"Surprise!" all of their friends beamed as they walked in from the deck.

"They all wanted to celebrate" Marion said with a huge smile "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all" Addison laughed "Thank you all for coming"

"We wouldn't miss it" Violet smiled "And I'm celebrating too, I won the betting pool"

"Of course you did" Sam smirked.

"We're really happy for you guys" Cooper smiled "When's the wedding?"

"Give them a chance Coop, they got engaged this morning" Charlotte smirked.

"Well we don't know when, but we know it's gonna be soon" Sam smiled, looking to Addison "As long as it takes us to plan something special"

"That sounds good to me" Addison smiled, kissing him gently "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered, pulling her back into another kiss, not caring about their audience.

_Chapter 22 to follow…._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So instead of writing my essay that's due in 4 days I finished this chapter. Reviews would be lovely! **

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later.<strong>

"Can you see them?" Sam asked as he craned his neck over the airport crowds.

"No, they're probably stuck at baggage claim, they'll be fine Sam" Addison said with a soft laugh "Maya's 18, she's a mother, she can look after herself"

"I know that" he pouted "It doesn't mean I'll ever stop worrying"

"I know honey" she laughed, kissing him gently "Look" she smiled as she spotted Maya through the crowd "There they are"

Maya grinned as she spotted them through the crowd and awkwardly tried to push Olivia's stroller with one hand and pull her suitcase with the other, Sam approached them and hugged her tightly.

"Dad, let me breathe" she laughed.

"I missed you so much" he mumbled.

"I missed you too" she said softly.

"And I missed you my beautiful angel" he smiled as he reached down to kiss Olivia "You're so big baby girl"

"Growing up fast huh?" Maya said with a soft laugh "Livvy say hi to Grandpa"

"Hi Grandpa" Olivia yawned.

"She wouldn't sleep the entire flight over here so she's exhausted" Maya smirked "Now can I go and see Addie and my baby sister?"

"Come on" Sam laughed, he took the suitcase from her and they walked over to where Addison was waiting.

"Addie" Maya smiled as she hugged her "It's so good to see you"

"And you sweetheart, I missed you" Addison smiled back "When did you grow up on me?"

"I'm sorry" Maya laughed "Now can I have an Abigail hug?"

"She's all yours" Addison smiled softly, Maya grinned and took Abigail from her stroller carefully.

"Hi Abigail" Maya said softly "You are so beautiful, and so tiny" she laughed quietly "I'm your big sister sweetie, yes I am and I'm going to come and see you as much as I can, and you can visit me whenever you want, and if Dad's being mean just give me a call, I know all the tricks to wrap him round your little finger"

"Oh I know you do" Sam laughed "I'm sure Abigail will work them out herself if she's anything like you"

"Probably" Maya laughed, she crouched down beside Olivia's stroller and turned Abigail to face her "Olivia baby, this is Mommy's sister Abigail"

"Baby" Olivia smiled.

"That's right, she's just a baby" Maya laughed softly "Just like you were once"

"But now I big girl" Olivia grinned "Mommy and Daddy's big girl! I gettin' a new big girl bed!"

"Soon you are" Maya smiled "When we get home Daddy's going to get you a big girl bed, a late birthday present, her old one was second hand and not in the best condition"

"I offered to buy her one…" Sam started.

"I know, but we want to buy these things ourselves Dad" Maya laughed softly "Anyway we've got the money now, we've both got better jobs"

"I'm this many now!" Olivia smiled as she held up 3 fingers.

"You are sweetheart, that's right" Addison said with a soft laugh "Now a little birdie told me you like pizza, and I happen to know that your Grandma Marion has been preparing ingredients for you guys to make your very own pizza all morning, would you like that?"

"How cool does that sound Livvy?" Maya smiled.

"So cool" Olivia grinned "I make yummy pizza"

"I'm sure you will" Addison laughed, Sam beamed at his girls all getting along and they headed towards his car.

~x~

"Hey Dad, Addie said you wanted to see me" Maya said as she approached Sam out on the deck after dinner.

"Yeah, come on, sit with me" he said, patting the space next to him "So um, what do you think of Abby?"

"She's perfect, I knew she would be, I really want to get out here as much as I can…"

"I know, and we'll come and visit you all too, it's been a long time since Addie and I were in New York, it's home to both of us too, especially now you're there, I'm sorry I haven't visited yet…"

"You've had a lot going on" Maya laughed softly "But I saw you at Grandma's right? And I'm glad, I'm glad you came back here, you and Addie need each other"

"Yeah, I think we do" Sam smiled "So um, you remember I told you about my father, about him showing up…."

"Yeah"

"He wants to meet you, you and Olivia, and I'm, I'm trying, I won't ever forgive him but, I think he means well"

"If it's what you want Dad, I'm not saying I'm gonna like it…."

"I can tell him not to come, I wouldn't ever make you meet him unless you wanted too"

"I know" Maya smiled, cuddling up to her father "I remember when you first moved out here"

"You hated it" Sam smirked.

"No, I hated, the situation, you and Mom, it hurt back then, nobody ever wants their parents to split up but I guess it was for the best, eventually I realized that, I know I put you through hell though and I'm sorry, I just hope, you can be proud some day"

"Oh Maya, I am proud, every day" Sam laughed softly "Even when I was so mad at you, that never changed how much I love you, or how proud I am, you're still my baby girl"

"Thanks Dad" Maya said quietly "For everything" Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head gently before they headed back inside.

~x~

"Maya" Addison said tiredly as her soon to be step daughter walked down the stairs in the early hours of the morning "She didn't wake you did she?"

"No, no Olivia's tiny feet in my ribs did" Maya laughed softly "I thought I'd come and get a glass of water, do you want some?"

"No thank you sweetheart" Addison smiled "You don't mind me…" she said, nodding to Abby as she breastfed.

"Of course not" Maya said as she got her water and sat on the sofa "I breastfed too once upon a time, not for long though"

"It's not for everyone" Addison shrugged lightly "So sharing a bed with Olivia isn't going well? I'm sure your Grandmother would love to have her over one night, we could kick your Dad out too, have a night just the two of us, like we used too when you were a kid"

"Movies, popcorn and ice cream" Maya smiled "I'd like that"

"I miss you honey, I hope everything is going well in New York and I know you don't want any help but if you did, you would call wouldn't you? I know you have your Mom…."

"I'd call, I promise" Maya smiled "You're my family, you're Olivia's family, we might be completely dysfunctional but we're family and that's the most important thing in the world"

"It is" Addison smiled "Do you hear that Abigail? Family is the most important thing, and as much as I don't want you running away to New York, I know you'd be in safe hands with your big sister"

"Thanks Aunt Addie" Maya smiled softly "Here, let me burp her" she said as Abigail stopped feeding, Addison passed her over and watched as Maya burped her gently.

~x~

"What?" Addison asked shyly as she lay in bed slightly propped up by pillows, Abigail sleeping soundly on her chest, Sam lying next to her on his side with his hand propping up his head so he could look up at her "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't believe how lucky I am" he said quietly "Or that I could ever contemplate not being with you for the rest of my life, not having a family with you, because I feel so, happy, and proud and grateful and I love you both so much"

"We love you too honey" she said softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek "And I'm all of those things for you, especially proud, I am so proud of you, of us, we're a family, always"

"I can't wait to marry you" he said with a soft laugh "We should start planning, if you want"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "I don't want anything huge, just everyone we love"

"Sounds perfect to me" Sam smiled "I should put her in her crib, we've got a long day tomorrow"

"You know everything's going to be fine don't you?"

"I hope so" Sam sighed heavily.

"Sleep well sweetheart" Addison whispered, kissing the top of Abigail's head, Sam carefully took Abigail into his arms and held her close.

"Sshh baby girl, it's ok" Sam said gently as Abigail stirred, he put her into her moses basket beside the bed and smiled as she settled, he climbed back into bed and Addison cuddled into him, it didn't take long for the exhausted pair to fall asleep.

_Chapter 23 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was going to write Maya meeting Sam's Dad but honestly, I just couldn't be bothered! Losing a bit of spark when it comes to Addisam for obvious reasons, but I am trying to get it back! I still stand by them as a couple, even if Shonda pathetically gave up on them for stupid reasons! Hope you enjoy, more as soon as possible!**


End file.
